Strangers Really?
by Divyaa26
Summary: When destiny Make two people to meet ; it surely has a something special inside the Box..Take A look at Such story of Two Strangers ; who were never Really Strangers..:) IshYant story :) Peep in to know more..IshYant Fans Won't prefer to miss one. Wanna Fall in Love with IshYant All Over Again? Have A Look! * Chapter 2 Updated.* R n R ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AN _: hiieee Friends..Divyaa here with a Brand new IshYant Story ..:) Specially written for BecuzIshYantrockz* Dear, I promised You..and All the lovely IshYant Fans..:) Here is the Story On your favourite Couple..:) My Very first attempt on IshYant.. Hope you all like it..:)_**

 _ **A very light hearted , Fun filled and Romantic Story..No Heavy lines or high Voltage drama..Following my usual Writing pattern..Concept is Quiet Intresting..So Enjoy Reading...:)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Hello...Hello..Kavin..Can You hear Me..? "**_

 _ **BEEP- - - BEEP- - - BEEP**_

 _ **With the sound His Phone's Battery gave up ; and He couldn't complete his Sentence..**_

 _ **" Damn ! This Battery...Huh..Every unusual thing has to happen with me at this moment only? " Dushyant Said while Kicking the Sand right under his feet..**_

 _ **" But Now What..? Ek toh pata nahi yeh kounsi jagah hai..upar se yeh Dhoop..Oh God ; Please help me out..kuch toh help kardo.." He said in a pleading tone..**_

 _ **He picked up his bagage and Tucked it on his shoulders..wore his Glares and Started to walk again On the Lonely deserted road..It was an Extremely Hot Area of Rajasthan..He was at the moment Walking on the roads of A small town Which he didn't know What Name..No clue of any Locality or any Other facility there nearby anywhere..Only A Road with twists and Sand Besides it..**_

 _ **" Kahan Phass gaya hai tu Dushyant..Yaha toh ek Panchi bhi dur dur tak kahi nazar nahi aa raha..Kavin Keh raha tha ki ' Bhai akele matt ja..Main ata hu sath mein..' Lekin nahi..Muze hi bohot shauk chadha tha..akele travel karne ka.."**_

 _ **He walked and walked for wee distance without eating anything or drinking a sip of water..His Body started to Response Adverse..He Started getting restless and tired..he took few steps ahead and decided to stop..He Sat on a rock nearby..While Trying to catch his breath..**_

 _ **...BLACKOUT...**_

 _ **" Listen..Wake Up..Cm'on open Your eyes..."**_

 _ **A soft voice came to his hearing..It was still blackout in front of his eyes..Head was paining a bit..But He could clearly hear a soft voice which somewhere healed his pain..**_

 _ **" Ankhon ki palke hili..matlab he's getting concious..Suno ; ankhein kholo..Uthne ki koshish karo.." She said while patting his cheeks..**_

 ** _He Tried to open his eyes slowly..As soon As his eyes Opened The very first Sight he Got was sight of A Girl...Her long and Silky hair were falling on his chin..and She was patting his cheeks.._**

 ** _He rubbed his eyes and Soon realised that His head was resting on her Lap..He looked up to her and She smiled faintly at him.._**

 ** _He Got up with A jerk and sat down..She looked confused on his sudden move..still she smiled at him.._**

 ** _" Koun Ho Tum? Ha? Aur Main tumhare sath yaha..? " He asked Question on a Gun fire.._**

 ** _" Relax..Dekhiye Aap ki tabbet thik nahi hai..isiliye zor se baat matt kijiye..aram se baat kijiye.." she said while convencing him.._**

 ** _" Tabbet? Kyu Kya hua hai muze? Tumne kya kiya hai mere sath..?" He Looked at her with a doubtful look.._**

 ** _She widened her eyes giving an unbelievable look.._**

 ** _" Maine..? Arey ulta maine toh apki help ki hai..You were lying here Unconcious..and as soon as I spotted You I came here and Helped you.." She Explained.._**

 ** _" Unconcious..? Dekho sach sach batao tumne hi kuch kiya hai na? Main behosh kaise hua phir? Main toh Acha bhala yaha pe baitha tha..zarur tumne hi kuch kiya hoga..aur mera sar..Aahh..dard kar raha hai..iska matlab zarur tumne kuch maara hai mere sar pe..."_**

 ** _Dushyant kept on blaming and asking her..Which Irritated her..Now she was also Getting furious.._**

 ** _" Enough Is Enough Now..! " She exclaimed at him while getting up.._**

 ** _" Are You Kidding me..? Ek toh maine tumhari help ki ; aur tum ho ki muze hi ulta question kar rahe ho? Mujh par shak kar rahe ho? You know what..I'm not bounded to Answer your question..maine toh apni Humanity dikhai aur tum ho ki.." She turned to other side.._**

 ** _" Dekho..mera..woh matlab nahi tha..main toh.." he said with frequent pauses.._**

 ** _" Tum toh kya? Ha? Oh Wait..I'll tell you ; Tum toh ek no. Ke Badtameez aur sanki insaan ho.."_**

 ** _" Ohh hello..Itna bhi sunane ki zarurat nahi hai samjhi? Kaha na maine muzse galti ho gayi..main kuch aur hi samajh baitha.."_**

 ** _" So Is that my fault Mister? Whatever your name is..I'm Out of here..tumhe jo karna hai woh karo.." She said while picking up her bag and turning to leave.._**

 ** _He didn't uttered a word..Tried to Stand up ; But couldn't as He was still feeling dizzy..He tried once..twice..thrice..but all in vain..He took a sigh in sheer disappointment..He was in need of some really Heavy stamina..He brought his hands in front of his face and sat resting his chin on his both palms which were joint in a fist.._**

 ** _" Kya karu yaar...Kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai..Ek toh Itni bhuk lag rahi hai ; weakness aa gayi hai..aur upar se akela hu..Itne bade area mein kaha jaunga main.." He sighed.._**

 ** _Kaash maine Uss ladki ke sath aise baat nahi ki hoti..Ab toh woh bhi bohot dur tak chali gayi hogi...Such a freaking bad behaviour Dushyant..._**

 ** _While he was in his thoughts..He felt a tap on his shoulder..He opened the eyes immediately and saw a hand holding a big chocolate bar in front of his eyes..He looked up and found the same girl.._**

 ** _" Tum Yaha..? " He asked.._**

 ** _" Yeh Lo..You need something sweet to rise The amount of Glucose in your body..Chocolate se bohot help milegi.." She said in one breath.._**

 ** _" hmm.." He didn't had words to utter..Hence took the bar from her hand..._**

 ** _" Sit na.." He said while making place for her.._**

 ** _She Putted her bag aside where his bag was and sat Down..They were facing each other..He unwrapped the chocolate bar and was about to eat..but stopped..and looked at her._**

 ** _" Tum nahi khaogi kya? Aren't you hungry..? "_**

 ** _" Bhuk toh lagi hai..lekin yeh tum kha lo..main.." She was about to complete the sentence when he cutted her in between.._**

 ** _" Nahi nahi..yeh tum kha lo..main kaise kha sakta hu tumhe bhuka chod kar..Tumne meri help ki aur main aise bhukkad ki tarah akele sari chocolate kha lunga toh..." He didn't stop and was talking and talking.._**

 ** _" Ohh God..2Min ke liye chup ho jao Mr. Ajnabee...kitna bolte ho tum yaar..tumhara muh dard nahi karta kya? Ha? Aur Kam se kam sun toh Lo samne wala kya keh raha hai.."_**

 ** _He Opened his mouth to say somethiwmg when she said.._**

 ** _" Shhhhhhh...Zzzzziiiiippppp...Okay? " She said indicating him to put finger on his lips and be quiet for a min.._**

 ** _She took her bag and opened it and showed him.._**

 ** _" Have A Look..dekho..."_**

 ** _He saw the bag which included around 10 to 12 chocolate bars...5 to 6 packats of Cookies and 2 Bottles of Water.._**

 ** _" Yeh sab kya..? "_**

 ** _" Yeh sab precautions hai..ab agar Rajasthan ke kisi aise area mein travel karne jaa rahi thi jaha dur dur tak koyi Chehel pehel nahi hai..toh apne survival ke liye yeh sab toh pas rakhna hi padega na? "_**

 ** _" And I'm sure ki tumne yeh socha hi nahi hoga..bas bag uthayi aur nikal pade..kyu? " she completed her sentence..._**

 ** _" ummm..ha I guess..."_**

 ** _He said giving a sheepish smile and screching his head..._**

 ** _" Hmmm...pata tha muze...chalo ab khatam karo woh chocolate aur yeh paani pee lo...You'll feel better..." She said handing him the bottle.._**

 ** _He smiled and took the bottle and started eating the chocolate..She too had one and started eating it..._**

 ** _" Waise...Ajnabee ki jagah agar Dushyant bulaogi toh bhi chalega..." He smiled at her.._**

 ** _" Accha?" She asked with a smile.._**

 ** _" Ha..Dushyant Hemraj...Me.." He said forwarding his hand.._**

 ** _" Ishita..." She replied with the same smile.._**

 ** _" Nice To meet You Ishita..." He said flashing a bright smile at her.._**

 ** _" And I'm pleased to meet You Mr. Ajnabee...I mean Dushyant.."_**

 ** _Both of them laughed at her sentence and Made themeselves comfortable.._**

 ** _" I Know bohot hi ajeeb behaviour tha na mera..ek toh tumne meri help ki aur main.."_**

 ** _" Hahahahaha...Tumne toh hosh mein aate hi muze introgation pe le liya..sawal pe sawal..My God..Main baithi soch mein pad gayi ki kya Namuna hai yaar..."_**

 ** _Both of Them laughed again at this and he Said.._**

 ** _" Actually..Main aisa hi hu..kisi bhi insaan pe asani se bharosa nahi kar pata hu.."_**

 ** _" hmm..."_**

 ** _A minute of brief silence..._**

 ** _" Ishita...I'm Sorry..." He looked at her.._**

 ** _" Sorry? Ohh accha uss baat ke liye.."_**

 ** _" Yup..."_**

 ** _" Woh toh main kab ka bhul gayi..Mitti paao Yaar..kya beeti hui baaton ko yaad rakhna.."_**

 ** _He smiled at her and she picked her bag and gave her hand to him.._**

 ** _" Chalo ab yaha se aagey chale? Agey shayad koyi rasta mil jaye..kyu?"_**

 ** _" hmm..Rasta miley ya na miley..lekin ek baat toh kushi hai muze ki ab yeh safar kaatne ke liye Koyi aur bhi hai Mere sath..Koyi Humsafar..."_**

 ** _Her eyes sparkled as he said those lines...both of them started to walk parallel to each other and their journey togather began...:)_**

 ** _BG Music..._**

 ** _Halka Halka sa..Gumaah hai.._**

 ** _Jaane kya muze..hua hai..._**

 ** _Har Nazar dar ba dar ajanabee..._**

 ** _Hum ko bhi yeh hi...Gila hai.._**

 ** _Jo bhi Aaj kal..mila hai..._**

 ** _Har Kadam dum ba dum Ajanbee..._**

 ** _Iss taraf jo hai...Udaasi..._**

 ** _Iss taraf bhi hai..zara si..._**

 ** _Dil ki raahon ke do Ajanabee.._**

 ** _Anjaana haaa...Kehne ko hi thaa haaa..._**

 ** _Mera Thaa woh...jo bhi thaaa..._**

 ** _Anjaani..hai magar nahi..ke tu hai yahi kahi..._**

 ** _" Toh tum Kya karte ho? I mean By Profession .." Ishita asked.._**

 ** _" I'm A CEO...Work for A Multi-National Company.."_**

 ** _" Ohh Thats Great.." She smiled.._**

 ** _" And What About you..?"_**

 ** _" Well..I'm a HOD Of A Multi-National company as well..."_**

 ** _" Cool..."_**

 ** _Both of them remained silent for a min and then.._**

 ** _" Toh Tum yaha..?"_**

 ** _" How come Here..?"_**

 ** _" hahahaha..."_**

 ** _" Hahahaha..."_**

 ** _" Okay Ladies first...Please..."_**

 ** _" Hmm..Actually Muze Ghumna firna bohot pasand hai..I Love Travelling and Visiting various places..."_**

 ** _" Hey..Same here..Even I Love Travelling..."_**

 ** _" Isiliye shayad hum dono aaj ek aisi sun-saan jagah pe atak gaye hai..." She said.._**

 ** _He nodded with a Chuckle.._**

 ** _" Hey..You Know What? " he Blurted out.._**

 ** _" what..? "_**

 ** _" hamari iss situation ke liye kisi mahan hasti ne kaha hai..."_**

 ** _" Itna Sannata Kyu Hai Bhai?" He Said in dramatic yet funny manner.._**

 ** _" Hahahahaha..." She laughed her heart out.._**

 ** _" Aur batao..About your Family..? " He asked.._**

 ** _" Family toh Delhi mein hai..My Mom , Dad and A younger brother.."_**

 ** _" Meri Family mein I have my Mom..Dad and Me.."_**

 ** _" Tumare sath hi rehte hai kya woh?"_**

 ** _" Ha...Actually Mom Dur nahi reh sakti.."_**

 ** _" Awwww..Mumma's Boy ha? Not bad.."_**

 ** _" Noways..I'm Not Mumma's Boy.."_**

 ** _" Toh phir..Whats this..?"_**

 ** _" Its Just That..Mom-Dad ne meri upbringing pe bohot mehnat ki hai..And Now That I've Grown up and They've Grown Old..Its My Responsibility to Take Their Responsibility..Yeah? "_**

 ** _She smiled in Satisfaction.._**

 ** _" Go On..." she said_**

 ** _" Hey Hey..Whatever I told you a sec. Ago ; from that Are you considering me The-Typical-Daily-soap-son ? " He asked raising his eyebrows.._**

 ** _" Hahahaha..You got Great sense of Humour..Hahaha..daily soap son.." She laughed.._**

 ** _" I Know..That was funny..But No , Seriously I'm not That Adarsh Beta kind of..I think me and my parents are pretty cool with each other..They Understand me and I do the same.."_**

 ** _" Hmm..Thats Really commendable.."_**

 ** _" and What about you..?"_**

 ** _" About me..Well Me and My Family are Like OKAY.."_**

 ** _" Okay? What do you mean by Okay Ishita? "_**

 ** _" By Okay I mean that We don't have any kind of Problems or sort of issues with each other..but we don't have this very close or Super cool bond between us..Hence I said Okay Okay.."_**

 ** _" Ohhh..Got it.."_**

 ** _By now They had passed A distance of one and half kilometers..Both of them were still walking and walking on the Same Deserted road.._**

 ** _It seemed as If that Road was Never ending..But the Best part was They were not alone in this Jouney..They were accompanying each other..And When You Have somebody by your side ; distance doesn't matter..What If That Deserted road never ends..? Wait a min..Who Cares..? :)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done with the First chapter..:) I Hope It could live up somewhere to your expectations..Well, This was just a trailor..Picture toh abhi baaki hai mere dost..;) If You Guys Allow me To Go on with the story..I Assure you guys will have some really intresting stuff ahead.._**

 ** _secondly ; I'm extremely sorry for Updating Late again..Again a span of one month..But I Won't lie I'm stuck in Studies, college and Tutions..And I'm Seriously Lacking of Words to Thank all my Readers For Their Patience..._**

 ** _Tu Hai Ke Nahi next update Coming very soon..:)_**

 ** _Till Then Read and Review.._**

 ** _Stay Happy And Keep Smiling_**

 ** _Thank You !_**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN : Heyaaaa Friends! Divyaa here :):):) Back with the Next update! Okay Okay , I Know That All Ishyant Fans Are Up to Eat Me Alive ;) Such A Late Update! But I Bet After Reading this chapter You All Will Love Ishyant More and More! So Go Ahead And Enjoy Reading! :):);)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" So Tell me Some More Stuff about You Ishita.." Dushyant said while Stuffing his hands in his pocket.**_

 _ **" Kyu? " Ishita asked.**_

 ** _Ishita and Dushyant were walktging side by side searching for some help._**

 ** _" Kya matlab kyu? Now that we've decided to travel togather and get rid of this bloody hot desert ; it would be good to know each other..."_**

 ** _" Really? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Ha Yaar...Aur Kya Reason ho sakta hai Mujhe tumhare baarey mein janane ka.." Dushyant said sarcastically._**

 ** _" Mujhe Kidnap karke ya phir behosh karke Mere Parents se Firauti Mangne ka...Kyu? Yahi Plan hai na? " Ishita asked raising an eye brow at him._**

 ** _" Correct! Yahi toh plan hai Mera! Wow Ishita You're so smart! "_**

 ** _" What? "_**

 ** _" What Do You Mean By What! You Are Unbelievable Man! Kya Tumhe Meri Shakal se lagta hai that I'm That Kind of Guy? "_**

 ** _" Shakal Pe Kaha kuch likha hota hai.." She Shrugged off._**

 ** _" God! Yeh kaha aur Kiske sath phasa diya hai apne bhagwan.." Dushyant Sighed._**

 ** _" Ya Whatever...Waise Just to Tell You ; I Already Have A Boyfriend.." Ishita said in utmost confidence._**

 ** _" So? "_**

 ** _Dushyant asked with a chuckle._**

 ** _" So Yeh Ke Tumhara Koyi Chance Nahi hai..Na Tum Mujhe Impress kar sakte ho aur Na Hi Kuch galat kar sakte ho.."_**

 ** _" Hahahahaha...Ohhh Godd! Ishita , Have You Just completely Lost it? I think you surely have.." Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _" What Do You Mean? " She almost pouted like a kid._**

 ** _" Dekho..Pehli baat toh Main kisi bhi ladki ke sath kuch bura nahi karta ; I'm Not A Jerk to Disrespect women or girls..Aur Dusri Baat ; Tumhe aise kyu lagta hai ki Main Tum pe koi chance lunga? Hamare beech kuch hone ka Koyi scene nahi hai..Samjhi? "_**

 ** _" Okay Okay.. Zyada Bolne Ki Zarurat nahi hai..." Ishita pouted._**

 ** _Dushyant nodded and Kept Walking. She too followed him._**

 ** _After few mins..._**

 ** _" Dushyant..." She approched him._**

 ** _" Hmm? "_**

 ** _" I don't have any boyfriend.. Woh toh maine bas aise hi keh diya tha.." She Said with a sheepish smile._**

 ** _" Pata hai Mujhe..." He Replied with a cute smile._**

 ** _" What? Really? "_**

 ** _" Yep. "_**

 ** _" But How Did You..." She Couldn't continue._**

 ** _" Ishita..Tumhara Chehra Bohot kuch kehta hai..Tumhe dekh ke hi nahi lagta ke tumhara koyi boyfriend hoga..Aur Tumhe Jhoot bolna bhi bilkul nahi ata.." He smiled._**

 ** _" Wow..Thats Amazing.." She appreciated his skills._**

 ** _" Thank You Madam. " He Smiled._**

 ** _" Waise Tumhari Koyi Girlfriend? "_**

 ** _" Ha...Ek Thi ; But Ab Nahi Hai. We Broke up.." He Said Casually._**

 ** _" Kyu? "_**

 ** _" Kyuki She was putting too many restrictions on me..Yaha matt jao, Yeh matt khao , Ye Matt Karo , Woh Matt Karo.."_**

 ** _" Woahh! Give Me A Break! " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Exactly..Thats What I Said To Her. And We Broke Up."_**

 ** _" Hmm...Were You Serious About Her? " She asked._**

 ** _" Nah..No Yaar..Woh Bhi Nahi thi serious ; isiliye Break up ke baad Mujhe kuch feel hi nahi hua.."_**

 ** _" What You Mean By Kuch feel hi nahi hua Dushyant? Thoda toh bura laga hoga? Thoda sa? "_**

 ** _" Nahi..Thoda sa bhi Nahi Hua.." He Said._**

 ** _" Toh Phir The Hi kyu uss relationship mein? " She asked._**

 ** _" Pata Nahi Yaar. She was a family friend of mine ; aur pata nahi usko kaise aur kab mere liye feelings Aa gayi. I couldn't say no to her and it just happened. " He explained._**

 ** _Ishita Stopped and Looked Him Bursting out in Laughter._**

 ** _" Don't..Don't Worry! Accidents ho jaate hai galati se! " She said laughing continuosly._**

 ** _" Ya Ya..Finding it Funny ha? " Dushyant rolled his eyes._**

 ** _" Waise Was She Beautiful? "_**

 ** _" Yup..She was ; but Not More Than You. " He Smiled._**

 ** _She was taken aback for a min. But then she composed herself and Winked at Him._**

 ** _" Flirt Kar Rahe ho? "_**

 ** _" Jo Thik Lagey Soch lo..Mainnu Ki Farak Painda hai.." He Smiled At Her._**

 ** _" Oye Tussi Punjabi? " She Squelled._**

 ** _" Haan Ji. Sadda pind Amritsar..Twada? "_**

 ** _" Ohh Ji , Pritampura. "_**

 ** _" Ki Gal hai Kudiye..Tussi te vaddi vadhiya punjabi boldiya.." He Smiled._**

 ** _" Te Fer ki..Punjab di Kudi Haan assi ..Waise tu vi vadda changa munda haiga.." She complimented._**

 ** _" Hahaha...Thank God! Atleast You Trust Me Now." He smiled._**

 ** _" No Dushyant..Ek baat kahu? Ekdm sacchi wali ? " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Ha Batao..tumhari sacchi wali baat.." He Smiled._**

 ** _" I Trust You. " She said._**

 ** _He stopped in between and looked at her._**

 ** _" Haan? " He asked._**

 ** _" Yep. Mujhe tum pe vishwas pehle se hi tha..warna main tumhare sath ek anjaan aur sunsaan jagah pe thodi na nikal padti madad ke liye." She said._**

 ** _" Hmm..Sun ke accha laga , thanks. "_**

 ** _" Thanks ki kya baat hai , Tum Acche ladke toh shakal se hi lagte ho , aur kaafi Handsome Bhi Ho.." She Complimented._**

 ** _" Accha ji..toh ab kaun flirt kar raha hai? " He Winked._**

 ** _Both Of Them Laughed and Kept Talking and Talking. Both of them were talking to each other as if they knew each other from ages. It started getting darker as the time passed._**

 ** _" Dushyant. " She whispered._**

 ** _" Ha? Kya hua Ishita? " He asked as they were sitting in a corner of the road._**

 ** _" I'm Getting A Bit Scared. " She said innocently._**

 ** _" I Understand Ishita..Raat Ka Samay hai aur..."_**

 ** _" Humey kuch hoga toh nahi na? " She asked._**

 ** _" Ishita..Listen.."_**

 ** _He Took Her Palms in His and Looked in her eyes. She For an unknown reason felt a bit relaxed._**

 ** _" Mujhe apna toh pata nahi ; Par Main Tumhe Kuch Nahi hone dunga..Tum Mer sath bilkul safe ho. Mujhe Chahe jo ho jaye lekin Tum pe ek kharoch tak nahi ayegi. Okay? " He Said._**

 ** _She Was Mesmerized By This act of his. A smile crept on her lips unknowingly and Seeing hersmile he too smiled._**

 ** _" Hum Aaj Subeh hi mile hai , abhi abhi ek dusre ko janane lage hai..Kyu kar rahe ho itna sab tum mere liye? " She Asked Softly._**

 ** _" Kyuki..." He Said deepning his voice._**

 ** _" Kyuki? "_**

 ** _" Shayad Mujhe Tum se Pyar Ho gaya hai? "_**

 ** _She Felt Her heart skipping a beat ; Her palms which were resting in his palms started shivering a bit and she just went point blank! What did he just say? Really? Was it a dream or something else?_**

 ** _" P..Pyar? " She stammered._**

 ** _He Nodded._**

 ** _" Kya Kehti ho Ishita? Banogi Meri Girlfriend? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Main...Main Girlfriend? I mean , I.." She stammered._**

 ** _-'-'- A Minute Of Brief Silence -''-_**

 ** _" Hahahahahaha...Ohhh Goddd! Hahahahaha..."_**

 ** _She Saw Dushyant leaving her palms and placing his on his tummy. Laughing Madly. Laughing with insanity._**

 ** _Well, it took her no time to realise that he was kidding about all that Pyar and Girlfriend wala thing._**

 ** _" You! " Ishita Bursted Out on Dushyant._**

 ** _" Ohh...I'm Sorry..hahahaha..Sorry " He Couldn't stop laughing._**

 ** _" Mad Guy! I thought what happened to you all of a sudden. " She said while getting up._**

 ** _" And You Should've looked your face in mirror..Hahahaha ; You Were All Red. " He said following her._**

 ** _" No I Wasn't Red Nor Blue, Yellow or anything! " She exclaimed._**

 ** _" Okay Okay...Calm Down My Girl. " He smiled._**

 ** _" I Am Not Your Girl Okay? " She Frowned._**

 ** _" Really? "_**

 ** _" Yup. "_**

 ** _" Toh Phir Tumhe waha kya ho gaya tha? Miss Ishita , Let Me Tell You That You were just about to say YES to My Proposal. " He grinned at her._**

 ** _" No. I Was Not! Get that straight. " She said defending herself._**

 ** _" Fine. As you say.. Par Ek Baat toh tumhe manani hi padegi na? "_**

 ** _" Kaunsi Baat? " She asked raising an eyebrow at him._**

 ** _" That You Just Can't Resist Me Ishita..You're getting Badly Attracted towards Me. " He Passed A Naughty Smile At her._**

 ** _" Haha! and Why You Think so Mr. ? " She Asked not really paying attention to his words._**

 ** _" Because I Am So Irresistable! i'm so handsome. " He winked._**

 ** _" In Your Dreams Dushyant. " She Said._**

 ** _" Really.."_**

 ** _" Yeah..And You Know Wha - " Ishita couldn't continue._**

 ** _" Shhh...Wait a sec Ishita.." He Said Being Serious._**

 ** _she Asked what through eyes._**

 ** _" Yeh Awaz...Yeh Awaz Kaisi Hai? Can You hear it? " He asked._**

 ** _" Yes I Can..But Whats It? " She asked._**

 ** _" Shayad...Its A Strom! A Sand Strom " He Said._**

 ** _" What The Hell Are You Saying! A strom! " She Shouted Being horrified._**

 ** _" Shhh...Stop Shouting Ishita and Run With Me! We need to Go Somewhere where we can find a place to lean. " He said grabbing her wrist._**

 ** _" But Dushyant , Raat ko toofan kaise aa sakta hai? " She asked while running._**

 ** _" Ishita , wo toofan hai! Woh Phone karke thodi ayega! " He exclaimed._**

 ** _" What Are you saying? I'm not getting anything . "_**

 ** _" Then Just Keep Running! "_**

 ** _Both Of them ran and went behind a huge rock. He Opened his bag and took a shirt of his ; She kept wondering what he was doing. He Tucked His bag on His shoulder._**

 ** _" Hug Me. " He Said._**

 ** _" What? " She almost shouted._**

 ** _" Ishita! Toofan yaha aa raha hai mujhe jitna ho sake utna kass ke pakde rakho yahi ek tarika hai jisse hum bach sakte hai. "_**

 ** _Without saying anything She wrapped her arms around his body and burried her head in his strong chest. He Wrapped his strong muscular arm around her and covered their heads with that shirt with other hand. She had closed her eyes tightly and was clutching his shirt from back._**

 ** _The Strom appeared and it was all sandy. He held her tight and she was holding him tighter._**

 ** _" Darr lag raha hai Ishita? " He Asked softly._**

 ** _She Looked at him._**

 ** _" Nahi..Tum Jo Ho Mere sath. " She answered._**

 ** _Both Of Them Were in each others arms in that stromy night. Holding Each other tightly for their lives. Lost in each others eyes , feeling the touch of each other._**

 ** _She was feeling so safe with him , in his embrace. As if that strom wasn't going to do anything to her._**

 ** _He Was Just Holding her as tight as possible ; He wanted to save her from that strong._**

 ** _" Mujhe Chodoge toh Nahi Na? " She asked._**

 ** _" Bilkul Nahi. " He Said tightening the grip on her body._**

 ** _That Moment Was So Intense,So Amazing , So Close ,So Cozy..They completely forgot about the strom and Held Each other with such stubbornity that even that strom would bring the hell out of it ; They Would Not Seprate! At Any Cost.!_**

 ** _This is what we call Intensity._**

 ** _Intensity to Not Leave Each Other._**

 ** _Intensity to Survive._**

 ** _Intensity To...Umm, May Be Love?_**

 ** _Will this stromy night be able to bring Dushyant and Ishita Closer?_**

 ** _Can Two Strangers fall In Love?_**

 ** _But..._**

 ** _Are They Strangers - Really?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _AN : Okay Guys! So This was it! Hope You Guys Liked The chapter. I Will update really really soon this time If I get handsome number of reviews! So Review ;)_**

 ** _Keep smiling and Stay Happy!_**

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _\- Divyaa 26 :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN **: Hey Guys! Divyaa here :) Thanks a lot for all the reviews on Previous Chapter! And I Bet That after reading this chapter All the pretty girl out there will fall for Dushyant Head over Heels! ;) So Enjoy Reading ;)**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The Stromy Night Had Passed away without causing any harm to Dushyant and Ishita..It was about to dawn now. Ishita and Dushyant were asleep by now. Ishita was sleeping in His arms in that same position which she was last night and Dushyant had covered her with his shirt and had his arms wrapped around her._**

 ** _Sun was rising scattering his beautiful golden rays across the world. Some of them fell on Ishita's face and She woke up due to the graceful disturbance of Those sunrays._**

 ** _She Opened Her Eyes And The Very First thing she saw was his bare toned skin. His Shirts first two buttons were open. Soon She realized that She was resting in his arms. With his arms around her body._**

 ** _She looked at him , He Was sleeping peacefully leaning against the rock. For The First time since they have been togather ; He was this quiet. He was sleeping like a baby , so innocent. She smiled seeing him._**

 **He Looks so Cute! Sleeping like a baby. I Still can't believe this guy whom I know since hardly 24 hrs. Saved My Life. He held me for entire night! He did not leave me. Thanks Dushyant. You really are a Great Guy.**

 ** _She Smiled at him and tried to move but he unknowningly in the course of deep sleep , pulled her closer to him. Her body went numb , She was leaning on his muscular body and Her bodxm was locked in his grip. Her heartbeat was running so fast that she felt her heart would pounce out. She was so close to him that if she had moved a bit her lips would have landed on his._  
**

 ** _She Wasn't able to figure out what was happening to her , Well It Wasn't Surely Like That She was feeling Unsafe or Uncomfortable with him ; She Knew That In that entire deserted area IF SHE COULD BE SAFE SOMEWHER ; IT WAS ONLY WITH DUSHYANT._**

 ** _Then What Was This?_**

 ** _Why This bloody strange kind of Nervousness?_**

 ** _Was She Getting Attracted towards him? Really?_**

 ** _Well He was a Handsome guy indeed , with that muscular body and cute looks! But on top of everything was the truth that He Being a Stranger had Saved Her Life._**

 ** _She Jerked all the thoughts and Tried to Move , but his grip was really strong._**

 ** _Ugghh! This Strong Guy._**

 ** _" Dushyant..." She whispered in his ears._**

 ** _" Dushyant..Utho Dushyant. " She patted his cheeks._**

 ** _He Woke up slowly opening his eyes and Saw Ishita in front of him. He realised it in no time that she was sitting on his lap and resting in his arms._**

 ** _" Umm...I'm Sorry. " He said removing his arms from her body and Making a distance from her._**

 ** _Suddenly She felt A Strange Kind Of Emptyness. As soon as he removed his arms and made the difference between him and her ; She Felt a kind of emptyness._**

 ** _He Got Up and Stretched His Arms and Soon they washed their faces and brushed up due to help of Ishita's Bag Pack._**

 ** _He took out a New shirt from his bag and Turned to see Ishita starring at Him._**

 ** _" What? " He asked._**

 ** _" umm..N..Nothing.." She Stammered._**

 ** _" Please uss taraf dekho , Mujhe Shirt Change Karni hai..Yeh bohot kharab ho chuki hai. Aur ek do buttons bhi toot gaye hai. " He said._**

 ** _She Nodded And Turned to Other side._**

 ** _" Dekhna Matt Ha.." He said cutely._**

 ** _" Haan Baba..Nahi dekhungi." Ishita replied with smiles._**

 ** _He Quickly Changed his shirt and Started walking taking his bag and she too started walking along with him._**

 ** _" Dushyant.." She called._**

 ** _" Haan? " He stopped._**

 ** _" Chocolate..Bhuk nahi lagi kya tumhe? " She Asked Giving him another chocolate baar._**

 ** _" Ohh..Haan. Thanks. " He took it and Smiled._**

 ** _" Anytime. " She smiled._**

 ** _Both of them were walking side by side eating chocolates. She was starring at him in between ; the way he was eating chocolate , He Was Looking Damn Cute._**

 ** _" Thank You So Much Dushyant. " She smiled._**

 ** _" Kyu? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Meri Jaan Bachane ke Liye. Agar Kal Raat tum nahi hote toh shayad Main.."_**

 ** _" Its Okay Ishita. " He Smiled at Her._**

 ** _She smiled back And He Looked At other direction Trying to Be Normal._**

 ** _" Waise Tumhare Chocolates ka bada ehsaan hai hum pe..Inhi ki wajah se hi toh hum dono abhi tak Zinda hai. " Dushyant said changing the topic._**

 ** _" Dushyant Woh..." Ishita said pointing towards his mouth where a bit chocolate was there._**

 ** _" Kya? " He asked._**

 ** _" Woh Tumhare hoton ke neeche thodi chocolate lagi hai." She said._**

 ** _" Kaha? Hmm? "_**

 ** _She came closer to him and held his face with one hand and rubbed her thumb on his chin cleaning the chocolate._**

 ** _" Yaha.." She said._**

 ** _He Removed her hand from his cheek and started walking quietly. She felt strange. She followed him quietly._**

 ** _From That Very Moment He kept a fair distance between him and her. He was walking ahead of her and she was following him._**

 ** _She was feeling really strange. The Guy who was cracking jokes and laughing around all the time was now completely quiet. He was just walking. Without uttering a word._**

 ** _She felt something had changed between them , For Sure!_**

 ** _His silence was unbearable for her._**

 ** _... AFTER 20 MINS ..._**

 ** _" Dushyant." She Called out for him._**

 ** _" Bolo. " He Answered without looking at her._**

 ** _" Dushyant Ruko. Main piche reh gayi hu." She Said._**

 ** _" Toh Tez Chalo. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _She got Hurted after hearing this. She wasn't able to understand what was wrong with him. She needed to find out. Hence She Jogged towards him and came in front of him._**

 ** _He Stopped._**

 ** _" Dushyant tumhe kya hua hai? Whats wrong with you? " She asked Catching her breath._**

 ** _" Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai.." He Replied And was about to start walking again._**

 ** _" No Wait! " She stopped him._**

 ** _" Ab Kya Hua? " He asked._**

 ** _" Tum aise kyu behave kar rahe ho Mere sath? " She asked._**

 ** _" Tum Mere sath aisa kyu behave kar rahi ho Ishita? What the hell is wrong with you! " He almost exclaimed._**

 ** _" Matlab? " She asked._**

 ** _" Matlab Yeh ke Kal Main Jis Ishita se Mila tha Aur Aaj Main Jis Ishita ke saath unn dono mein farak hai! " He said._**

 ** _" Kaisa Farak? " She pretended as if she was unaware of what he was saying._**

 ** _" Pata Nahi Yaar. Pata nahi tumhe aaj kya hua hai , Mujhe Ek baat batao Hum Dono ke beech sab kuch thik hai na? " He Asked._**

 ** _She kept mum._**

 ** _" Bolo Ishita. "_**

 ** _" Mujhe..Mujhe Nahi Pata.." She said stammering._**

 ** _He Took few steps Backwards and Said._**

 ** _" See! This is whats wrong with you. "_**

 ** _" Lekin Tumhe kya hua hai Dushyant? Tum kyu dur bhaag rahe ho mujhse? " She asked._**

 ** _" Listen..Main Tum se dur bhaag nahi raha , I'm just keeping a distance from you." He Said._**

 ** _" But Why The Hell You wanna keep distance from me? " She asked in a loud voice._**

 ** _" Because I'm getting attracted towards You Ishita! Can't you see? " He said._**

 ** _She froze right there._**

 ** _" K..Kya? " She asked._**

 ** _" Haan. Pata nahi kyu kal raat se I Am getting attracted towards you. " He said._**

 ** _Before she could say anything he spoke again._**

 ** _" And Lets Face it ; Even You Are Getting Attracted To Me! " He said._**

 ** _Her Heart skipped a beat and she did not know what to say.._**

 ** _" Nah..Nahi aisa kuch nahi hai.." She tried to Defend Herself._**

 ** _" Ohh Please! Tumhe kya lagta hai ke mujhe dikhta nahi? Aaj Subeh jab tum uthi thi tab tum agar tum chahti toh ek sec mein Meri grip mein se nikal sakti thi..lekin tum baithi rahi. Phir Jab maine tumhe free kiya tab maine dekha tha tumhara chehra ; aur ab yeh..yeh chocolate wali baat...Saaf Saaf dikhayi de raha hai mujhe ke You are Attracted to Me! " He Said._**

 ** _She looked at him and blushed._**

 ** _" Toh..Tum kehna kya chahte ho.." She asked softly._**

 ** _" Main Bas Darr raha hu ke agar aise hi chalta raha toh I'm scared that I'll Fall For You Ishita.." He looked in her eyes._**

 ** _" Aur Main Bhi..." She blushed Again._**

 ** _He Paused for a sec. Came Forward and held her shoulders._**

 ** _She blushed. Again.._**

 ** _" Ishita..Thats What I Don't want , You're a great girl and..."_**

 ** _" And? " She asked._**

 ** _" And I am Not Good For You. " He said._**

 ** _Her Heart chocked for a moment and her eyes filled with water. She did not let him know about it..._**

 ** _Both of them stood looking at each other._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done with the chapter! Hope you guys liked it..Do Tell Me through your reviews and Coming upa chapter where Ishyant will find a help and lots of twists ahead..So Review ;) More the reviews faster the updates :):)_**

 ** _Keep smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Hello Peeps! Divyaa Here :) Okay, This Should have been up earlier but Had Some Health issues thats why got late..But Now I'm Perfectly Fit and Fine And Hence Up with the next update :):)**

 **This Chapter is Specially Written On The Demand Of My Two Lovely Girl's :) Aisha aka Cadbury's Fan And Purva Aka Purva15 :) Hope You Both Lovely Girls like this one :)**

 **Note : Shrushti ( Nature's Love ), My Dear Sweet Friend Shrushti I Remember that Next Month Your Birthday is there , 16Th May :) Right? See I Never Forget Anything about My Lovely Readers. And You are the Cutest and Sweetest Of Them. So Wanna Tell You That Like Last Year this Year too , I'll come with a Birthday Gift For You and We All will celebrate Your Birthday. :) :) :) Just Inform me in your next review That on which couple you want the story and if any special suggestions you have :):) Waiting to get the info :)**

 **And Also All My Readers , Agar Aap mein se kisika bhi birthday aa raha ho toh please inform me about it atleast 2 days before the date. So that We all can celebrate your birthday :):) Be Free to ask and Tell , I'm Divyaa26 , Your Own Friend :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _She Stood Glued At Her Place And He Stood Right In Front Of Her._**

 ** _" You Listening Ishita? " He Shaked Her A Bit._**

 ** _She Came To Her Senses and Composed Herself. She Strictly Restricted Her Tears and Kept Them in her eyes only._**

 ** _So What If He Doesn't think that They Can Be Togather? So What!_**

 ** _How Can She Fall For A Stranger?_**

 ** _Wait...What Fall? She Didn't fall for him. Ohh Come On! It was just a stupid Attraction. Nothing else. Nobody can Fall for anybody in just 24 hours._**

 ** _" Ishita? " He Called Out Again._**

 ** _" Umm..Hmm..Yeah. " She replied._**

 ** _" Are..Are You Okay? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Yeah. I'm Perfectly Fine. " She Said._**

 ** _" Toh..Tum Samjh Rahi Ho Na Ke Main Kya Kehna Chahta hun.." He Said ._**

 ** _She Streghthened Her Core , took a deep breath and Flashed a bright smile at him._**

 ** _" Yeah. I Completely Understand Dushyant. I..I Dont know mujhe kya ho gaya tha suddenly. I mean this blushing and Starring its Not My Business. " She said._**

 ** _He Looked In Her Eyes._**

 ** _He Had Some Strange Feelings in His Eyes. Which were completely Unknown to him as well as her._**

 ** _" Ohh..Hmm." He Smiled lightly._**

 ** _" Don't worry. We Won't fall for each other. It Was Just some Attraction Yaar! Lets Chuck it? " Ishita smiled at him._**

 ** _" Really? You wanna Chuck it? " He asked in reflax._**

 ** _" Haan. Abhi toh tum ne kaha na ke We Are Getting attracted to each other aur agar aisa hi chalta raha toh you scare that We might fall for each other , so lets just chuck this attraction out. Kyuki yahi toh saari probs. Ke jad hai." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Okay Fine. " He Smiled._**

 ** _" Now lets look for some help." She started walking again._**

 ** _He followed her quietly and they started to cut the distance again._**

 ** _Both of them didn't talk that much on the way except few Normal bits._**

 ** _After some time -_**

 ** _" Ishita , Woh Waha! " Dushyant Exclaimed._**

 ** _" Kya hai Waha? " She rushed towards him._**

 ** _" Waha Ek Gaav Nazar Aa raha hai. " He said._**

 ** _" Finally! " She Sighed._**

 ** _" Shayad yaha se koyi help mil jaye. Chalo lets go."_**

 ** _Both of them walked Towards the Village And Stopped right in front of the border line of the village._**

 ** _" Lets Go And Talk to Them." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Nahi tum yahi ruko main jaake baat karta hu.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Haan Haan. Jaise Ke Tum toh iss Gaav ke Leader ho.." Ishita said Looking Away._**

 ** _" Why Being so Rude to Me? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Please Jaake Baat karo." She said._**

 ** _Dushyant rolled his eyes and Went towards a man and a woman who probably was his wife and Talked to them. Ishita stood at the distance and kept watching them._**

 ** _After A While He came._**

 ** _" Chalo. " He Said._**

 ** _" Kaha? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Yahan Pe Koyi Rathod Naam ka Amir aadmi hai uske ghar." He said._**

 ** _" Par Waha Kyu jaana Hai? "_**

 ** _" Arey yaar kya tum chup chap nahi chal sakti? Har baat pe sawal karna zaruri hai tumhe? " He Asked Furiously._**

 ** _She pouted and started walking._**

 ** _" Arey waha nahi yahan..." He Screamed._**

 ** _She jogged back again and They went to Mr. Rathod's place._**

 ** _It was a huge haveli and no doubt he was the most wealthy man of entire village. Dushyant and Ishita went inside and They met Mr. Rathod._**

 ** _" Namste.." Mr. Rathod Greeted._**

 ** _" Jee Namaste.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Bolo Bhaya..Ke Madat Kar Saku Main thari? " Mr. Rathod Asked._**

 ** _" Jee dekhiye Hum Mumbai se hai , Yaha Rajasthan mein Ghumne aye the lekin Rasta Bhatak gaye. Humein Bas aaj ki raat yahan rukna hai , Kal Tak Main Mere Dost Ko Bula Lunga Aur Woh Aa Jayega Humein Lene...Kya Hum Please Aaj Raat Ke Liye yahan Ruk Sakte Hai? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" Aap Hamare Vatan Aye Ho , hum apki Madad Zarur Karenge. Kyu Jee? " Mrs. Rathod Said._**

 ** _" Je Hamari Patni Ji ne Keh diya toh Bas! Aap dono yahan Ruk Jao Aaram Se.." Mr. Rathod Said._**

 ** _" Thank You. Thank You So Much Mr. Rathod. Aap Sach bohot bade dil wale hai. " Dushyant Thanked._**

 ** _" Re Chore , Thari Jagah Mhara Khud Ka Chora Bhi Ho sakta tha...Shukriya na keh! Jaa thari Patni ne bhitar le jaa.." Mr. Rathod smiled._**

 ** _" Patni! "_**

 ** _" Patni! "_**

 ** _Both Ishita and Dushyant Exclaimed Hearing the word Patni._**

 ** _" Ke Hua? Chilla Ke Rahe Ho? Je Thari Patni Se Na? " Mr. Rathod Asked._**

 ** _" Arey Nahi Main Toh - " Ishita was trying to say something when Dushyant cutted her in between._**

 ** _" Haan Haan. Yeh Meri Patni Hi Hai.." He Smiled._**

 ** _Ishita whispered angrily in his ears._**

 ** _" Yeh Kya Keh Rahe Ho Tum! "_**

 ** _" Agar Yeh Nahi Kehta main toh Yaha rehne ko jagah nahi milti.." He whispered back._**

 ** _" Lekin itna bada aur bakwaas jhoot bolne ki kya zarurat hai! "_**

 ** _" Be Thankful ke maine jhoot Bola warna yeh log hamein Utha kar Bahar phek dete..isiliye jo bhi chal raha hai chalne do.." He Whispered._**

 ** _" Arey Arey...Kya Baatein Chal rahi hai Pati-Patni Mein? " Mrs. Rathod Said._**

 ** _" Jee Kuch Nahi Aunty...Woh Hum toh bas yun hi.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Lagta Hai Nayi Nayi Shaadi Hui hai tum dono ki..Aao Mein kamara dikhati hu.." She started walking towards the room and they followed her._**

 ** _" Waise Kya Naam Hai Tum Dono Ka? " She Asked with a smile._**

 ** _" Jee Mera Naam Ishita hai Aur Yeh Mere Pati Dushyant." Ishita said making a face._**

 ** _" Re Chori , Apne Pati Ka Naam Nahi lena chahiye..." Mr. Rathod Said Turning to Ishita._**

 ** _" Dekhiye Na Aunty ..Maine Bhi Kitni baar samjhaya hai Ishita ko but woh samjhati hi nahi..." Dushyant said in order to tease her._**

 ** _" Maaf Kar dijiye..Pati dev ji..." Ishita said crushing her teeth.._**

 ** _" Yeh Hui Na .. Acche Patni Wali Baat.." Dushyant winked._**

 ** _" Hahaha...Bada Natkhat Hai Tu Chore. " Mrs. Rathod Smiled._**

 ** _They reached the room and Mrs Rathod Turned to them._**

 ** _" Yeh Raha Tum Dono Ka Kamra..Aram Kar lo Thak gaye hoge na tum dono ; aur kuch chahe toh bula lena..Main Jaati Hu Khane Ka Dekhne ; Ban Jaane Pe Aa Jana Ha..aur issey apna hi ghar samjhana.." The Kind lady smiled._**

 ** _" Jee Shukriya." Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _" Main Aati Hu Apki Madad Karne..." Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Arey Nahi Nahi Beta...Tum Thak Gayi hogi ; abhi aram karo tum." Mrs. Rathod smiled._**

 ** _Hshita smiled and both of them turned ._**

 ** _" Ruk Jaa Chori..." An Old Woman Stopped Them._**

 ** _" Jee? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Je Ke Kapde Pehen Rakhe hai? Galti se Apne Pati Ke kapde toh na pehen liye? Choriyo jaise kapde na hai ke thare paas. "_**

 ** _" Woh Maa ji..Bacchi Sheher se hai..usey kaise pata hoga yaha ke barey mein.." Mrs Rathod Said._**

 ** _" Chori toh badi Futri ( beautiful ) se..chal , chal mhare sath tanne choriye wale kapde dedu..Badi chokhi laagegi tu..Je Tera Pati dekhta reh jawego." Old lady said._**

 ** _" Haan Haan..Jao Ishita. " Dushyant smiled Evily at her._**

 ** _She Gave Him A I - Won't - Spare - You Look._**

 ** _Maa ji took Ishita with her and Looked at Dushyant._**

 ** _" Beta Dushyant .. Kisi bhi cheez ki zarurat ho toh be-zizak hamein bulana haan? Tum hamare bete jaise hi ho..yaad hai na Rathod Ji ne kaha tha? " She said smiling happily._**

 ** _' Jee Aunty. " Dushyant smiled._**

 ** _After Some time -_**

 ** _Dushyant came out of the washroom wearing some fresh and comfortable cloths. He was drying his wet hair with towel Just when He Heard Some Footsteps._**

 ** _He turned and Saw Her at the door._**

 ** _He Was Completely Mesmerized !_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Baaki Ka Next Chapter Mein ;);) Hehehe..Relax Relax! Ishita ka look batatngi aur Agey bohot Sari masti bhi hai..but aaj ke liye itna hi :):)_**

 ** _Next updates : Tu hai ke Nahi and Tug Of War! And Promised Surprises can come at anytime ;);)_**

 ** _Will Update Soon If I get Handsome amount of Reviews:) so review! :)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You :)_**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_AN **: Hello Lovely Readers! Divyaa here :) with the next update!**_

 _ **A Huge Huge Thanks To All those Lovely People who took out time and read and reviewed On Last chapter :)**_

 ** _Something about Tug of War : Friends , On Last Update Of Tug of War which I did Last Night I Have got around 10 Reviews. I Really Feel that It Wasn't that Good. It was a bit dull I Guess , And it Couldn't live upto your expectations. I Really Wanna Say Sorry To All Of You For Disappointing you guys. And I Promise to put my Best foot forward in next update which will be up extremely Soon. Thank you for always being there for me :) _**

**_Enjoy Reading!_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Ishita Was Standing At The Door , Wearing A Red Lehenga with black and Golden Border Paired With Complimenting Choli and A Beautiful Duppata Tucked to Her Shoulder. She wasn't wearing any heavy jewellary or Bengals. She Was Looking So Elegant And So Authentic That Dushyant was just mesmerized By Her._**

 ** _" Kya? " Ishita Questioned as she moved inside._**

 ** _" Kya? " Dushyant Asked As He Came out of the trance._**

 ** _" Ghoor Kyu Rahe the? " She asked setteling her bag._**

 ** _" Nahi Woh..." He Fumbeled._**

 ** _" Kya Woh? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Khud Ki Hi Shaadi se Bhaagi Hui Dulhan Lag rahi ho Tum.." Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _" Ha Ha...Very Funny! " Ishita frowned._**

 ** _Dushyant walked towards her and She Looked At Him._**

 ** _" Ishita Whats The Problem? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" What Problem? " She tried to Neglect the topic._**

 ** _" Kab Se Dekh Raha Hun , Tum Mujhse itne Gusse Se Baat Kyu Kar Rahi Ho? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Kyuki Mujhe Gussa aa raha hai..." She Replied._**

 ** _" Lekin Kyu? Wait...Kahi tum Abhi tak uss Attraction wali baat ko leke Toh gussa nahi ho? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Tum Wohi Baat Pakad Ke Kyu Baithe Ho Dushyant? Kya lagta hai tumhe ke Main Dewaani Hun Tumhare peeche? It was just a stupid infatuation , And I'm Over It now..Cant you get it? " She Blurted._**

 ** _" If You Are Over it then Why Are You Being So Rude To Me? Har baat pe gussa ho rahi ho tum.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Kyuki Mujhe Yeh Sab Pasand Nahi aa Raha , Yeh Pati - Patni Wala Drama , I Can't Handle It Dushyant! " She Exclaimed._**

 ** _" Thik Hai..Chalo Chal ke Inn logo ko Sab Sach Bata Dete hai. Phir yeh log humey yahan se nikal denge aur hum dono puri zindagi yahi pe Rajasthan Ke Anjaan ilaako Mein Ghumte Rahenge! Okay? "_**

 ** _Dushyant blurted out on her and Stood near window. Ishita Sighed and Went near him._**

 ** _" Look , I'm Sorry..I think I Over Reacted..." She Said._**

 ** _" You Think? " Dushyant Raised eye - brow at her._**

 ** _" Okay Okay...I Agree I Over Reacted.." She Said._**

 ** _" Waise ab tumhe zyada tension lene ki koyi zarurat nahi hai..Kyuki ab hamein yeh Husband - Wife wala drama zyada der nahi karna padega.." He Said._**

 ** _" Kya Matlab? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Matlab Yeh Ke Maine Apne Dost ko Pehle Hi Bula Liya Hai..Hamein Pick Karne. Woh Kal Subeh tak Aa Jayega..Uske Baad Tum Apne Raaste Aur Main Apne Raaste..." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _Ishita Kept Mum._**

 ** _... Flashback ..._**

 ** _As Soon As Mrs. Rathod Left Dushyant came inside the room and Plugged in the charger in switch box and Connected it to His Phone._**

 ** _" Shuru Ho Jaa Yaar..." Dushyant Mummered._**

 ** _Phone got back to Life and He Sighed in relief. As soon As the Phone was on He Dialled Kavin'p number._**

 ** _" Hello Kavin.." He Said._**

 ** _" Kamine! " Kavin Exclaimed._**

 ** _" What? " He Asked._**

 ** _" What What? Screw You! " Kavin Exclaimed again._**

 ** _" Oye..Hua Kya Hai Tujhe? " He asked._**

 ** _" Kal Se Tera Kuch Ata Pata Nahi hai..Kal Se Tujhe Phone Try kar raha hu..abhi tak toh main tujhe dhundh chuka hota lekin wait.. Dhundhu Kaha? Great! Hamare Bhai sahab ne toh yeh bhi nahi bataya ke kaha jaa rahe hai ghumne ke liye! Kal se tension ke Maare Meri Jaan Nikali jaa rahi hai! " Kavin Finished._**

 ** _" Calm Down Bro..Saans Le aur Paani Pi.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Chup Kar Yaar..." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Waise Tera Gussa Hona Jayaz Hai Bhai..Agar Teri Jagah Main hota aur meri jagah tu hota toh Meri Bhi yahi Halat Hoti..." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Waise Bata Kya Hua Kal? Aur Kaha Hai Tu? Main Tujhe Lene Ata Hu.." Kavin Asked._**

 ** _" Haan. Sun , Main Rajasthan Ke Kisi Almoar Naam Ke Gaav Mein Hu..Yaha Pe Mr. Rathod Ki Haveli Hai. Main wahi ruka hu , Tu Aa Ja Jaldi Se.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Okay..Par Bhai Yeh Almoar Kaha Hai Aur Kaise Aatey Hai Waha Pe? Root Toh Bata.." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Woh Mujhe Nahi Pata Kavin..Woh Sab Tu Figure Out kar le! Bas jald se jald aa ja tu..Main Yahan Ek Ladki Ke Saath hu Jissey Yeh Rathod Family Meri Wife Samajh rahe hai...I Can't Handle this crap for too long man, come soon! " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" What? What are you saying Dude? Ladki..Patni..Drama.." Kavin got confused._**

 ** _" Its A Long Story..Tu Aa Ja Main Tujhe Shaanti se sab bataunga tab.." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Okay Toh Main Purvi Ko Bhi Laata Hu Sath Mein...Ussi bahane hum dono bhi sath meim Thoda time spend kar lenge.." Kavin Smiled._**

 ** _" Haan Haan Pata Hai...Lekin Bhai , Romance Ke Chakkar mein late matt ho jana ha.." Dushyant warned._**

 ** _" Ha Baba ..Tu Rest kar Main Thodi der mein nikalta hu.."_**

 ** _... Flashback Over ..._**

 ** _" Ishita? " Dushyant Shaked her a bit._**

 ** _" Hmm? " She asked._**

 ** _" Kya Hmm? Tum Chup Kyu ho? Ab Maine kya kar diya? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" Ku - Kuch Nahi Hua.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _Both of them were leaning Against the Window Pane._**

 ** _" Ab Toh Tumhe Khush Hona Chahiye..Bas aaj ka ek din hi hamein yeh natak karna hoga. Kal se tum aur main..hum dono yaha se Free Ho Jayenge. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _Ishita was still quiet and she changed the Topic. They were talking to each other._**

 ** _" Ohh..Toh Yeh Baat Hai. Yeh dono natak kar rahe hai...Iska matlab , Iska matlab Woh Handsome sa ladka Single hai..woh ladki uski patni nahi hai..."_**

 ** _A Young Girl Who Was Standing Outside the room And Hearing Dushyant And Ishita's Conversation smiled._**

 ** _She Was Nandini , Mr. Rathod's Daughter. ( Guys , Here won't be any Love Triangle , Nandini's character is introduced only to spice up the equation between IshYant. )_**

 ** _Omg , Am I Sounding like those Daily Soup , Masala Gossip Writers? I Hope NOT! Thats The Worst thing Could Happen To Me..:( Okay , Relax Divyaa! You Are Not Sounding Like Anything Like that..thank god. :) ;)_**

 ** _" Nandini..." Mrs. Rathod called out for her._**

 ** _" Jee..Jee Maa.." Nandini turned at her._**

 ** _" Beta Jao Dushyant Aur Ishita Ko Khane Ke Liye Bulao.." Mrs. Rathod said._**

 ** _" Haan Maa..Main Bulati Hu. Dushyant Ji Ko.." She Mummered._**

 ** _KNOCK KNOCK..._**

 ** _" Jee Aap Dono Ko Maa Ne Bulaya Hai...Khana Tayar Hai.." Nandini Knocked the door._**

 ** _Dushyant and Ishita Looked at her._**

 ** _" Thank You..Hum Bas Aate Hi Hai.." Ishita smiled._**

 ** _" Jee..." Nandini Smiled._**

 ** _" Waise Mera Naam Nandini Hai.." She introduced herself._**

 ** _" Nice To Meet You Nandini. I'm Ishita and He's.." Ishita was cutted in middle._**

 ** _" Jaanti Hu..Yeh Dushyant Ji Hai Na? " Nandini Smiled._**

 ** _" Tumhe Mera Naam Pata Hai? " Dushyant asked._**

 ** _" Ji..Bada Hi Pyaara naam Hai , Dushyant Ji..." Nandini Smiled._**

 ** _" Nahi Nahi...Mera Naam Dushyant Ji nahi Sirf Dushyant Hai.." Dushyant smiled._**

 ** _" Hahaha..."_**

 ** _" Hahahaha..."_**

 ** _Dushyant and Nandini were Laughing And Ishita Was Watching them. She marched towards him and Held his arm._**

 ** _" Dushyant , Just in case If You Have Forgotten ; You Are My Husband. And I'm Your Wife! " Ishita Crushed her teeth._**

 ** _" Jealousy? Is the word right...? " Dushyant Smirked._**

 ** _" Shut Up.." Ishita whispered._**

 ** _" Ofcourse Ofcourse..." Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _" Excuse Me? " Nandini Raised Eye - Brow At Them._**

 ** _" Will You Please leave us alone? I Need to Talk to My Husband.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Okay...Lekin Jaldi Ana Haan.." Nandini smiled at Dushyant._**

 ** _" Haan Haan..Jaldi Ayenge Haan. " Dushyant teased._**

 ** _Nandini left the room and Ishita Turned at Other side._**

 ** _" Yeh Nandini Mujhe Kuch Thik nahi lagti.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Kyu? Acchi toh Hai..." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Ya Ya..Why Not..Itna Chipak jo rahi thi tumhe , acchi toh lagegi hi na..." Ishita Frowned._**

 ** _" Par Tumhe Kyu Jalan Ho Rahi Hai Ishita? " Dushyant Winked._**

 ** _" Jalan? Ohh Please! Main Toh bas yeh samjha rahi hu tumhe ke Hum Pati - Patni Hone ka natak kar rahe hai. Aur agar tum uss nandini ko zyada chipak ne lagey na toh inn logo ko shak ho jayega hum pe.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Ohh..Toh isiliye tum uske saamne pati pati ka jaap kar rahi thi? " Dushyant Chuckled._**

 ** _" Haan Toh..Usko Yeh Na Lage Ke Mera Apne Pati Pe Dhyan Nahi Hai Toh Woh Chance Maar le.." Ishita Laughed._**

 ** _" Hahahahaha..." Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _" Kya Hua? Itna Kyu Hass Rahe ho? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Nahi bas Yeh Soch Ke hasi aa rahe hai ke..." Dushyant Stopped in between._**

 ** _" Ke? " She asked._**

 ** _" Ke Kamaal Hai Na Ishita , Abhi thodi der pehle Tum Mere Sath Yeh Pati - Patni Wala Drama Karne Ke Wajah se Pareshan Thi. Aur Ab...Issi Natak Ko Itna Bacha Rahi ho..."_**

 ** _Dushyant Kept Smiling at Her And She Had No Words To Answer..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done With This One! Tell How's it through your precious reviews :)_**

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER : KaVi Coming To Meet IshYant..Will This Be End Of Ishita and Dushyant's time being togather? Will their Ways apart? Or Some Twist? ;)_**

 ** _Will Update Soon If I Get Handsome Amount Of Reviews , So Review ;)_**

 ** _Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi And Tug Of War._**

 ** _Keep Smiling !_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

AN **: _Hey Guys , Divyaa Here :) I Know I Know Sab Mujhe Kaccha Kha Jaoge , But Matt Khao Yaar Abhi Toh Meri Shaadi Tak Nahi Hui ;) ;) ;)_**

 ** _Bad Joke! I Know :p_**

 ** _Okay So The Main and True Reason Behind This Much Delay in Updating Is That This Chapter Was All Set To Update When It Got Deleted Twice. Like You Guys Won't Believe But This is the third time I'm Writing the chapter. First two times it got deleted due to Network Error and Server Down Respectively._**

 ** _I Have Given All My Blood and Sweat , Head and Toe and Brain and Cells to This Chapter!_**

 ** _Special Dedication To VaiBa :) For Your Amazing Patience Dear! Craziest IshYant Fan Alive. :)_**

 ** _A Long Chapter For All the IshYant Fans! :)_**

 ** _And Promise that Never Ever Will this delay be repeated!_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **" Jee , Aur Agar Apko Kisi Aur Cheez Ki Zarurat pade toh humein Bata Dijiye Haan.." Nandini Smiled.**_

 _ **" Ha Bata Denge Bilkul.." Dushyant Replied.**_

 _ **" Hamein Aur Kuch Nahi Chaiye. Good Night! " Ishita said closing the door.**_

 _ **" Good Night Dushyant Ji..." Nandini said.**_

 _ **" Good Night Nandini.." Dushyant replied.**_

 _ **Ishita Rolled Her Eyes and Sat on the bed. Dushyant turned towards her and laughed.**_

 _ **" Agar Tumhara uss Nandini ke sath flirt karke ho gaya ho toh Kya Ab hum So Jaye? " Ishita asked.**_

 _ **" Hahaha...I'm Smelling Jealousy Somewhere. " Dushyant Smiled.**_

 _ **" Ohh Please! Jealousy and For You? I Have Much Better Things to do in life.." Ishita Frowned.**_

 _ **" Things like what? " He asked.**_

 _ **" Like Sleeping right now! " Ishita Said.**_

 _ **She Leaned on the bed and Dushyant Leaned down on the Couch nearby. They turned off the lights.**_

 _ **But Sleep Was Far Away From Both of Them.**_

 _ **" Ishita...? " Dushyant called out.**_

 _ **" Hmm? " Ishita replied.**_

 _ **" So Gayi? " Dushyant asked.**_

 _ **" Nahi..Neend mein Badbada rahi hu..." Ishita Said.**_

 _ **" Arey Yaar , Raat ko toh seedhe muh baat karo.." Dushyant said.**_

 _ **" Kyu? Aisa Koyi Rule Hai kya ke raat ko acche se baat karni chahiye? " Ishita chuckled.**_

 _ **Dushyant Chuckled too.**_

 _ **" Mujhe Pata Hai That You Don't Like Me Ishita..But Don't Worry , Kal Se Hum Apne Apne Raaste honge.." Dushyant said as he closed his eyes.**_

 _ **Ishita Looked at him. He Was Leaning Silently with closed eyes. He Looked So Innocent and So Cute.**_

 _ **She Starred At Him for Some Good Minutes.**_

 _ **Sighed.**_

 _ **And Slept.**_

 _ **\- - - - - - - Next Morning - - - - - - -**_

 _ **" Jaldi Chalo Ishita , Hamare Paas Pura Din Nahi Hain. " Dushyant Said.**_

 _ **They were walking on the road heading towards the highway where Kavin Was Supposed to come and Pick them up.**_

 _ **" Ya Ya. I'm coming.." Ishita replied.**_

 _ **" Peeche Matt Raho Warna Kahin Kho Gayi Toh Mujhe Lene ke Dene Pad Jayenge. " Dushyant said.**_

 _ **" Do Not Worry Mr. Dushyant , Main Kahi Nahi Khaoungi. Aur Agar Kho Bhi Gayi toh I 'll Find My Way Out By Myself. " Ishita said.**_

 _ **" Yeah Sure. " Dushyant said.**_

 _ **" I Do Not Like You. " Ishita Frowned.**_

 ** _Dushyant Laughed At Her Statement. Ishita looked at him with wide eyes._**

 ** _" Hass Kya Rahe Ho .. I Said I Don't Like You. " Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Jaanta Hu Ishita , Kitni Baar Kahogi? I Know You Don't Like Me.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" See , This Attitude Of Yours! Kitna Attitude Bhara Hain Tum Mein..Tumhe Kisi Ke Bhi Feelings Ki Koyi Parwah Nahi Hai.." Ishita Almost Screamed._**

 ** _Those Words Pricked in Dushyant's Heart. Don't Know Why , But He Stopped In His Way and Turned to Her. He Had Blend Of Certain Emotions in His Eyes._**

 ** _Ishita Looked Startled._**

 ** _He Walked To Her And Held Her Shoulders._**

 ** _He Looked Straight in Her Eyes and She Couldn't Help but look in His Deep Eyes._**

 ** _" Tum Sab Ladkiyan Aise hi Kyu Hoti Ho? Haan? " He asked._**

 ** _" Ma - Matlab? " Ishita stammered._**

 ** _" Matlab Yeh Ke Woh Bhi Mujhe Yahi Keh Gayi Thi Jab Hamara Break Up Hua Tha! Ke I Have some problem in my attitude. I don't care about her feelings. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Toh..Kya Galat Kaha Usne? " Ishita asked trying to escape from his grip._**

 ** _" Mujhe Samajh Nahi Ata Why You Girls Always Do And Think What You Only Want To , There's something in this world Called Boy's Point Of View! " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Even I'm A Good Guy But Agar Koyi Mujh Pe Unneccessary Restrictions Lagaye toh I'm Sorry , I Will Never Let It Happen. Usne Bhi Mujh Pe Bekar Ke Restrictions lagaye , Meri Apni Life Ko , Yaha Tak Ke Mujhe ..Control Karna Chahti thi woh , Mujhse Nahi Jama Woh Sab and I Broke up! And Guess What , She Said , Mera Attitude Kharab Hai aur Mujhe Kisi Ki Feelings Ki Parwah Nahi Hai. Aur Tum Ne Aaj Wohi Baat Kahi..." Dushyant said._**

 ** _Ishita was stunned._**

 ** _As She Never Saw Dushyant Like That Ever Since They Were Togather._**

 ** _" We Were Infatuated Towards Each Other , I told you that I'm Not Good For You. And Thats it...Tab Se Tum Mujhse Rudely Behave Kare Jaa Rahi ho. Mujhe Neecha Dikha Rahi Ho . Did You Even Think for one shitty moment , How Would I Have Been Feeling all this while? " Dushyant asked in rage._**

 ** _Ishita took no time to realise that How Bad He Would Have Felt By Her Consistant Rude And Rough Behaviour._**

 ** _" You Know Why Am I Not Good For You? " He Asked the last question._**

 ** _Ishita Nodded in NO._**

 ** _" Because I Can't Handle Relationships , Because I CAN'T BEAR RESTRICTIONS! " Dushyant Exclaimed._**

 ** _He Left Her Shoulders and Turned To His Bag. Ishita rubbed Her Shoulders a bit and Saw him walking away._**

 ** _" Dushyant..Dushyant Listen.." She Called Out._**

 ** _He Neither stopped Nor Turned._**

 ** _" Holy Shit! What Did I Do.." Ishita Mummered._**

 ** _She Ran Behind Him and Landed In Front Of Him._**

 ** _" Leave My Way.." He Said._**

 ** _" I Will..But Please Listen To Me Once..? " She asked._**

 ** _He Looked at her._**

 ** _" Please? " She Said._**

 ** _" Go On.." He Rolled His Eyes._**

 ** _" Look , I'm Hugely , Heartly and Hundread times Sorry. " She Said._**

 ** _" Great! 3 H's..Done? Now Lets Go! " He Said._**

 ** _" No No. Please Wait Yaar..." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Toh Complete it fast! " He Exclaimed._**

 ** _" I'm Sorry Dushyant. Maine Tumhari Baat Jaane Bina Hi Tumhare saath aisa behave kiya. Tumhe itna rudely treat kiya , Jab Ke Tum Mujhe aur Meri Bakwaas ko chup chap tolerate karte rahe. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" You Know What Ishita , Mujhe Laga tha Tum Alag Hogi. Jis tarah se hum mile , jis tarah se tum hasti , mazak , masti karti thi , I thought tum unn Typical , Over Possessive , Over Reactive Girls ki tarah nahi hogi. I Don't Know Why but I thought Tumhare saath alag equation hoga..But Tum bhi..." He Looked Away._**

 ** _Ishita Held His Arms and He Looked at Her._**

 ** _" Look , Main Waise Hi Hu Jaise Tum Ne Socha tha..I'm Not What I Am From Yesterday After that infatuation breaking up moment. I Mean , I Also Have A Feeling that Tumhare sath alag equation hai..." She Said._**

 ** _" Toh Kyu Behave Kar Rahi thi Waise Jaise tum ho hi nahi? " He Asked._**

 ** _She Sighed._**

 ** _" Woh Ladki Hu Na..And Jab Infatuation Suddenly Break Ho Jaata Hai toh It...It Feels You Know..And Tum Ne Ek Sec. Mein Khatam Kar Diya Saying That You Are Not Good For Me..So Woh Thoda Girly Tangent pe chali gayi thi...Sorry.." She Laughed Under breath._**

 ** _He Glared at Her and It Was A Death Glare! But Ishita being a girl , wasn't able to supress her laughter. ( Trust me guys , Mujhe Bhi Yeh Same Problem Hai. I can't control My Laughter Anywhere :p :p )_**

 ** _He Couldn't Help But Laugh._**

 ** _" Screw Your Girly Tangent! " Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _Ishita Bursted out laughing._**

 ** _" And Pata Nahi , Main Kal Se Kya Kya Soch Ke Pareshaan Hua Jaa Raha Tha..I Thought Kahi tumhe mujhse Pyaar toh Nahi Ho Gaya.." Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _" Hahaha...I Agree , You're Handsome. But Come On , 2 din Mein Tumse pyaar ho jaye itne bhi handsome Nahi ho.." Ishita laughed._**

 ** _" Oh Yeah , Look Who's Talking! " He Laughed._**

 ** _" Shut Up Dushyant! I won't Spare you.." She Laughed._**

 ** _FINALLY. They. Are . BACK!_**

 ** _They Started to walk and Talk With their Jokes._**

 ** _" Waise Dushyant..." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Hmm? " He asked._**

 ** _" Kya Tum Mujhe Bataoge , Apne X Relationship Ke Baarey Mein? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Na_**

 ** _hi. " He Said._**

 ** _She Kept mum._**

 ** _" Arey Baad Mein Bataunga Yaar Kyuki Woh Dekho..." Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _Both Of them saw A Car Coming their Way. Ishita and Dushyant Smiled widely as They Knew That Finally They were going to Get rid of that Deserted Region._**

 ** _The Car Stopped and Kavin got out of the car , Dushyant Jogged Towards Him And They Shared A Bro - Hug._**

 ** _" Thank God Bhai! Tu Aa Gaya! " Dushyant Exclaimed._**

 ** _" Tu Thik Hai Na Bro? " Kavin Smacked lightly on His Back._**

 ** _" Yup. " Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _" Kitne Saalo Baad Dekha Hai tujhe mere Bhai..." Kavin Laughed._**

 ** _" Kamina! Chup kar! " Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _Ishita was standing at the distance._**

 ** _" Arey Haan , Mujhe tujhe Kisi se Milwana hai.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _They Turned to Ishita and Ishita Started to Walk towards them. Meanwhile the Door of car opened and Purvi got Out of The Car. As Soon As Purvi Saw Ishita and Ishita Saw Purvi , They let out A Girly Scream._**

 ** _Kavin and Dushyant Covered their Ears and Looked at them with a question Mark?_**

 ** _" OMG. Ish! " Purvi Exclaimed._**

 ** _" OML. Pari! " Ishita Exclaimed._**

 ** _Both Of Them Hugged Each Other. Kavin And Dushyant Looked at them Still In Confusion._**

 ** _" After Such A Long Time Ya! " Purvi Said._**

 ** _" I Know. But Tu Hi Gayab Ho Gayi thi! " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Wait - Kya tum dono ek dusre ko jaanti ho? " Kavin asked._**

 ** _" Haan Kavin. Main aur Ishita College Mein Eksath the! We were Roomies Infact! " Purvi Exclaimed._**

 ** _" Haan. But Purvi Tu Yaha? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Hum Toh Dushyant ko Lene Aye The But What About You? " Purvi asked._**

 ** _" Its a Long story.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Well , Tum aur Purvi toh Ek Dusre ko jaante hi ho so Let Me Introduce you to My Best Buddy Cum Bro , Kavin. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _Kavin Smiled and Extended his hand._**

 ** _" Hey Ishita. Nice to meet you. " Kavin smiled._**

 ** _" Aur Ish , Me and Kavin..We are a Couple.." Purvi smiled._**

 ** _" Really! " Ishita hugged Purvi._**

 ** _" Haan. " Purvi smiled._**

 ** _" Ab toh Aap Se Milke aur bhi accha Laga Kavin Jiju.." Ishita teased while shaking hands._**

 ** _" Hahaha...Typical Girl! " Dushyant Laughed._**

 ** _" Kya Baat Hai Saali Sahiba.." Kavin laughed._**

 ** _" Toh Shaadi Kab Kar Rahe Ho Tum dono? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Usko toh abhi wakt hai yaar..." Purvi smiled._**

 ** _All Of Them Sat Inside the Car and Drove Away. All of them Were Chatting , Laughing and Cracking Jokes. Purvi and Ishita narrated some of their college Days Incidents. Kavin and Dushyant told some funny moments of their brotherhood._**

 ** _" Yaar , Tujhe Yaad Hai Woh Ashima? " Purvi asked._**

 ** _" Ha Yaad Hain. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Usne Shaadi Kar li Pata Hai. " Purvi said._**

 ** _" What! Are you serious? Kisse ki? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Kisi Bong. Se Ki..Pata Nahi Yaar , Usko itni Jaldi Kya thi..." Purvi said._**

 ** _" Accha Guys , Tum Sab Baat Karo I'll Get Some Drinks For Us.." Kavin Said._**

 ** _" Dude , Ruk Main Bhi Ata Hu.." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Haan Chal.."_**

 ** _Kavin and Dushyant Got Out Of The car an Walked towards a Cold Drink Shop._**

 ** _" Purvi , Tum Khush Toh Ho Na Kavin Ke Saath? " Ishita asked warmly._**

 ** _" Haan Ish , Main Kavin Ke Saath Bohot Khush Hun..Hum Dono 1 saal se sath hain. Aur Kavin Toh Mujhse Bohot Bohot Zyada Pyaar Karta Hain. " Purvi Smiled._**

 ** _" Chalo Accha Hain..Tum Dono Hamesha Saath Raho , Touchwood. " Ishita smiled._**

 ** _Here Kavin Stopped In Midway all of a sudden._**

 ** _" No Man! " Kavin Said._**

 ** _" Kya Hua? " Dushyant asked._**

 ** _" Woh Main Apna Wallet toh Car mein hi Bhul aya.." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Koyi Nahi , Chal Mere Paas Mera Wallet - " Dushyant said checking his pocket._**

 ** _" Tera Bhi Car mein hi reh gaya hai.." Kavin chuckled._**

 ** _" Arey Haan , Hum Dono Ka Saath mein Hi toh Rakha tha.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Please Jaake Le Aana Hum Dono ka Wallet , Tab Tak Main Jaake Usko Order De Deta Hu.." Kavin Said._**

 ** _" Okay. Tu ja Main Ata Hu.."_**

 ** _Dushyant Started Walking towards The Car._**

 ** _" Waise Ish.." Purvi said._**

 ** _" Hmm? " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Tujhe Pata Chala? " Purvi asked softly._**

 ** _" I Know , Tu Kis Barey Mein Baat Kar Rahi Hai Pari.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Usne Kuch Time Pehle Mujhe Phone Kiya tha Apni Engagement Pe Invite Karne.." Purvi said._**

 ** _" I Know. Reva ne kuch time pehle phone kiya tha Ki Aditya Engagement Kar Raha Hai , Kisi Ishani Naam Ki Ladki Se..." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Mujhe Toh Uss Aditya Ke Naam Se Hi Nafrat Hone Lagi Hai..5 Saal Tak Tum se Pyaar Ka Natak Kiya Aur Phir.." Purvi Said._**

 ** _" Woh Natak Nahi Tha Pari , It Was Real..But At The End , It Was All Finished..Over.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" You Have Moved On Right? " Purvi asked._**

 ** _" Ofcourse Dude! 2 Saal Ho Gaye Uss Baat ko , And I'm Happily Single Now. " Ishita Smiled._**

 ** _" Thats Like My Ish Dude! " Purvi Hugged Her._**

 ** _Standing Right Behind the car sinch last few Minutes , Dushyant Heard Everything._**

 ** _" Dushyant? " Purvi peeped out of the window._**

 ** _" Haan ? " He Came in Reality._**

 ** _" Kya Hua? " She asked._**

 ** _" Woh We Forgot Our Wallets..." Dushyant Replied._**

 ** _He took both the wallets and Smiled At Ishita Before going , She too Smiled Back._**

 ** _\- - - - - - - - - Midnight - - - - - - -_**

 ** _Four Of Them Had Decided to Halt Near a Pond For that night , As All of them were tired and Needed Good Rest._**

 ** _Kavin and Purvi Were Sleeping On the Back Seat Comfortabely Cuddling in Each Others arms. Having A Sweet and Sound Sleep._**

 ** _Ishita who was having quiet a sleep on passanger seat woke up due to some unknown reason._**

 ** _She Saw No Dushyant On Drivers Seat. She Looked here and there , finally found him sitting on a rock near the pond._**

 ** _She Silently got out of the car and Smiled Soulfully looking at Kavin And Purvi cuddling like small kids before leaving._**

 ** _Dushyant Was sitting on the Rock looking at the still water._**

 ** _He Felt A Soft Palm On His Shoulder. He looked up to see Ishita Standing there._**

 ** _" Sit Na.." He Said Making Space For Her._**

 ** _She Nodded And Sat Besides Him._**

 ** _" Soye Nahi? " She asked rubbing her palm._**

 ** _" Nahi Woh..Neend Nahi aa rahi thi.." He Replied._**

 ** _" Hmm. Mujhe Bhi Nahi Aa Rahi Hain.." She Smiled._**

 ** _Both of sat still on their places._**

 ** _" Toh Kya Tum Mujhe Bataoge..? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Kya Batau? " He Asked._**

 ** _" Tumhare X - Relationship ke Baarey mein. Tum Aaj Batane Wale the , Remember? " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Mujhe Laga Tum Bhul Jaaogi Uss Baarey Mein..." He said._**

 ** _" Tumhare Baare Mein Baat thi , Bhul Nahi Sakti thi.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Bataunga. Lekin Ek Shart Pe.." He Said._**

 ** _" Kaunsi Shart? " She asked._**

 ** _" Yeh Ke Tum Bhi Mujhe Aditya Ke Barey Mein bataogi..." He Said._**

 ** _" Tum - Tum ne Hamari Baatein Suni? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Purposely Nahi Suni , Bas Main Aa Raha Tha Aur Tab Tum Aur Purvi Baat Kar Rahe the. " He Said._**

 ** _" Hmm. But Woh Kuch Important Nahi tha.." She tried to Defend._**

 ** _" Batao Please. Mujhe Janana Hai.." He Said._**

 ** _" Par - "_**

 ** _" Please Ishita? " He Requested._**

 ** _" Okay. But You Go First.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _( Guys , Ishita and Dushyant's Past Will Be Revealed in Next Chapter. In Detail , Because That Part Wasn't suiting in this chapter. )_**

 ** _After 30 Mins..._**

 ** _Her Last Words Left Him With Crystal Clear Watery Eyes._**

 ** _For The Very First time , Dushyant Was Feeling A Sharp Pain In His Heart._**

 ** _He Was completely Shaken._**

 ** _Mind You , Not Because Of His Own Break Up Story. He Hardly Cared About That._**

 ** _She Looked At Him and Saw His Watery Eyes._**

 ** _" Tum Bohot Pure Ho Dushyant , Jisko Dusro Ka Pain Sun Ke Khud Pain Feel Hota Hai , Ussey Zyada Pure Insaan Koyi Ho Hi Nahi Sakta.." She Said Gracefully._**

 ** _" Issey Pehle Mujhe Itna Pain Kabhi Nahi Hua Ishita , I Don't Know Why.." He Said._**

 ** _She Went Close To Him And Pulled Him In Her Embrace. He Rested His Chin On Her Shoulder and She Did the same , she rubbed his back a bit._**

 ** _" I Wish Mujhe Yeh Shoulder Uss Wakt Milta When I Needed It The Most..." Ishita said._**

 ** _" I Wish Tum Mujhe Pehle Milti Ishita..Main Uss Jerk Ko Tumhare Saath Aisa Nahi Karne Deta. Infact , Bohot Kuch Sahi Kar Deta Main. " Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Log Sahi Kehte Hain , Hamesha Chot Pehle Lagti Hai Phir Dawai..." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Tum Bohot Strong Ho Ishita.." He Said._**

 ** _" Aur Tum Bohot Nek Dil Ho Dushyant..Woh Ladki Bohot Hi Zyada Lucky Hogi Jisko Tum Miloge.." She Said._**

 ** _He Was About to Separate From that Hug When She Held Him._**

 ** _" Rehne Do Na..Bohot Safe Lag Raha Hai ..Bohot Free Lag Raha Hai.." She Said._**

 ** _He Smiled and Hugged Her Again._**

 ** _Well Its Truely Said By Someone , " When You Are In Pain , You Don't Need Any Pain Killer. All You Need Is Just A Shoulder To Lean On. "_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done With This Chapter Guys , Do Tell Me How's it? And Once again Sorry for the Delay._**

 ** _I Promise , Aagey se Kabhi Late Nahi Hoga._**

 ** _Next Updates : Citylights And Tug Of War ( Dono Mein se Jo Bhi Pehle Likh ke Hoga Woh Update Ho Jayega , Followed by Other One. ) and Tu Hai Ke Nahi._**

 ** _Abhi Tak Ek Word Bhi Nahi Likha Hai Kisi Bhi Update ka , but Don't Worry Guys I Will Do It Asap and Update :) :)_**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

AN **: _Hey Guys , Divyaa Here :) Not In A Great Mood But You Know Writing is the Best Way To Uplift My Mood._**

 ** _A Huge and Whole Hearted Thanks to My Lovely Readers._**

 ** _Ashi : All the Very Very Best Dear For Your Exams Dear And Please Don't Say Sorry , Review Na kiya toh Koyi Bhi Problem Nahi Hai. Hum Reviews Pe Thodi Jeete , Hum toh Aap Jaise Readers Ki Khushi Pe Jeete Hain ;) :) :p_**

 ** _Ashwini : Thanks Dear For Your Kind Words , Meant A Lot to Me._**

 ** _Candy : Buddy , Thank You So Much For Your Kind Praises and Yeah , Divyaa Ki Story Mein expect the unexpected. ;)_**

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **So Here Are The Pasts Guys...Continued From Last Chapter...**_

 _ **" Okay. But You Go First..." Ishita Said.**_

 _ **Dushyant Nodded And Folded His Arms To His Chest.**_

 _ **" Her Name Was Kiya. Mere Dad Ke Friend Sujeet Uncle Ki Beti. We Met In A Family Function For the First Time. Aur Pehli Baar Mein Hi I Felt that She Was Attracted Towards Me. " Dushyant said.**_

 _ **" Aur tum? " Ishita Asked.**_

 _ **" Main Bhi Shayad. " Dushyant said.**_

 _ **" Phir? " She asked.**_

 _ **" Phir Kuch Dino Tak Hum Milte Rahe In Parties , Bussiness Meetings and Other Stuff. Hamein Eksath Time Spend Karna Accha Lagta tha. We Were Good Company..Phir Ek Din She Said That She Loved Me..." Dushyant said.**_

 _ **" Ohh. Phir? " Ishita asked.**_

 ** _" Phir Maine bhi socha Ki Why Not to Give it A Shot. So There On We Started As A Couple. Kiya Mujhe Sach Mein Bohot Pyaar Karti Thi. Mera Bohot Khayal Rakhti Thi..Aur Main Bhi Khush tha Uske sath.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Toh Problem Kya Hua? " Ishita Asked._**

 ** _" Problem Tab Hua Jab Kiya Ka Pyaar Obsession Mein Badal Gaya. My Sweet And Loving Kiya Turned into an Over Obessed Girlfriend. Usko Pata Nahi Kyu Par Dheere Dheere Meri Har Baat Se Problem Hone Laga. Woh Mujhe Kisi Ladki Ke Sath Dekh Leti toh Mujhpe Shak Karne Lag Jaati. Mujhe Restrict Kar Diya Tha Usne. Na Dosto Ke Sath Bahar Jaana Na Parties...Bas Uske Saath Rehne Ko Force Karti thi Woh Mujhe.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Ohh. I Understand. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" It Was Becoming More and More Difficult For Me To Live With Her. Woh Mujhe Aur Meri Life Ko Control Karna Chahti thi , Jo Main Kabhi Nahi Hone De Sakta Tha. Jis Kiya se Main Mila tha Woh toh Woh Thi Hi Nahi..." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Toh Phir? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Phir I Took The Initiative and Told Her That I Wont be able to continue that Relationship further. Usko Bohot Pain Hua aur Kahi Na Kahi Mujhe Bhi Bura Laga. But Thats the way How It Goes..." Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Hmm...toh filhal Kaha Hai Woh? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Pata Nahi...Woh Bilkul hi Out Of Reach Chali Gayi.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _Ishita Held His Hand And Looked at Him._**

 ** _" You Miss Her? " She asked._**

 ** _" No. Not Really...But Sometimes Mann Mein Khayal ata hai Ke Pata Nahi Woh Kaha Hogi , Aur Ussne Move On Kiya Hoga Ya Nahi. But Its Alright.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Hmm. Thats Nice.." Ishita Smiled._**

 ** _" Maine Theek Kiya Tha Na Ishita? " Dushyant asked._**

 ** _" Haan. Jis Rishte Mein Suffocation Hone Lagey , Uss se Bahar Nikalna hi Sahi Hai. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Hmm.." Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _A Brief Moment of Silence..._**

 ** _" Now Your Turn..." Dushyant said._**

 ** _Ishita Nodded._**

 ** _" Main Aur Purvi Ek Hi College Mein Padhte the , Aditya College Ka Sab Se Popular Ladka tha. Saari Ladkiya uske peech pagal thi. But He Offered Me His Friendship Saying That I Was Different then Others..Maine Bhi Ussey Accept Kar Liya. We Became Friends. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Hmm..I See. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" By the Time We Became Close Friends and One Day He Proposed Me.." Ishita said._**

 ** _Ishita's Eyes turned moist and He noticed that._**

 ** _" He's no more in your life Ishita , Phir Kyu Udaas Ho Rahi Ho? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" May Be Because , I Loved him truely. " Ishita said._**

 ** _Dushyant held her hand and pressed it softly in order to comfort her._**

 ** _" Phir Humara Relationship Start hua , Woh Mujhse Bohot Pyaar Karta tha. Aur Main bhi.." Ishita said._**

 ** _Dushyant Nodded._**

 ** _" Maine Apne Mom Dad Ko Bataya Aditya Ke Barey mein , unko woh bilkul pasand nahi aya. They adviced me to leave him but Me..Maine unki Ek Nahi Suni. I Was Fussed in His Love that I Fought with My Parents for that Jerk! " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Isiliye Tumhare Parents Aur Tumhare Beech Differences hain? " Dushyant asked._**

 ** _Ishita nodded._**

 ** _" Ohh Girl..." He Said Pulling Her in His Embrace._**

 ** _" Maine Kuch Khayal Nahi Kiya. Sab Galat Kiya . Sab bas ek insaan ke liye , Aur Usne Mujhe Cheat Kiya. " Ishita said._**

 ** _Dushyant Got Shocked as soon as he heard her last few words._**

 ** _" Kya Kaha Tum ne? " He asked again._**

 ** _" He Cheated. He Was Having Affair With Other Girl. And I Like An Idiot.." She couldn't complete as she was weeping badly._**

 ** _Dushyant felt a sharp pain in his heart. For An Unknown Reason , He Was Feeling The Pain. Pain Which Was Rising by her Each Tear._**

 ** _" Shhh..." He Whispered as He Rubbed Her Back._**

 ** _" Main Bohot akeli pad gayi thi. I had Nobody. Tab Se Abhi tak Akeli hi hu.." She Said._**

 ** _" Nahi. Abhi Akeli Nahi ho. " He Said._**

 ** _She Looked At Him And He Looked At Her._**

 ** _Kuch Baatein Bina Kahe Bhi Samjhi Jaa Sakti Hain , Shayad Issilye Woh Baatein Kahi Nahi Jaati._**

 ** _... Next Morning ..._**

 ** _" Wake Up Guys , We'll Be There in 15. " Dushyant Said._**

 ** _Kavin , Purvi and Ishita Rubbed their eyes as they Woke Up._**

 ** _" Dushyant , Mujhe CST drop kar do. Main wahi se chali jaungi. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" What? "_**

 ** _" What? "_**

 ** _" What! "_**

 ** _Dushyant , Kavin and Ishita replied respectively._**

 ** _" Tu Aise Nahi Jaa Sakti Yaar Ish , hum drop kar dete Hai na.." Purvi said._**

 ** _" Nahi Purvi. Main CST se chali Jaungi aur tum teeno chale Jao.." Ishita said._**

 ** _After a lot of clauses and counter views , Purvi Finally Agreed._**

 ** _At CST - - - -_**

 ** _Ishita Got Out Of The Car And Dushyant also Got Out To Help Her With The Bag._**

 ** _" So..." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" So.? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Finally , Hum Uss Registaan Se Nikale Aur Ghar Pohochnd wale hain.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" I Know. Thank You So Much Dushyant For Being There. Agar tum nahi Hote Toh Shayad Main Abhi tak wahi Ataki Rehti.." Ishita smiled._**

 ** _" Aisa Nahi Hota Ishita , Shayad Hamara Milna Likha tha Kahi. Aur Destiny mein jo hota hai woh ho kar hi rehta hai. " Dushyant smiled._**

 ** _" Hmm. Well It Was the Most Memorable Journey Of Mine. All Thanks To You. " Ishita smiled._**

 ** _" Finally Tumhara Mujhse Peecha chut raha hai.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Hey , Aisa Kyu Keh Rahe Ho? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Pata Nahi. Par Tumhe Jaane Dene Ka Mann Nahi Kar Raha. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Main Batau? "_**

 ** _Ishita came closer and whispered in his ears._**

 ** _" Because You Have Fallen For Me Dushyant.."_**

 ** _She said. He Stood Stunned._**

 ** _" Main..What.." Dushyant Stammered._**

 ** _" Haan. Tum Mujhse Pyaar Karne Lage Ho.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" I - I'm ." Dushyant Stammered Badly._**

 ** _Ishita couldn't restrict her laughter And She Bursted Out. Dushyant Gave Her An Unbelievable Look._**

 ** _" Tumhe Kya Lagta Hai Ke Mazaak Sirf tum hi kar Sakte Ho? Uss Din Ka Hisaab Chukta Ho Gaya Aaj.." Ishita Laughed._**

 ** _" Ha Ha.. Very Funny Miss. Ishita! " Dushyant Fumed._**

 ** _" Tit For Tat.." Ishita smirked._**

 ** _Dushyant Smiled At Her. She took her bag and was about to Go When He Held Her Hand._**

 ** _" Hum Touch Mein Rahenge Na? " Dushyant asked._**

 ** _She Smiled._**

 ** _" Kya Lagta Hai? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Lagna Kya Hai..Tum Bolo.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _She Was About To Answer When Kavin and Purvi Peeped Out of the windows and said -_**

 ** _" Guys , Party tonight At My Place." Kavin said._**

 ** _" Ish , You are coming. No. Arguements. " Purvi Said._**

 ** _Ishita Nodded._**

 ** _" Lo. Tumhe Tumhara Jawaab Mil Gaya.." Ishita smiled at Dushyant._**

 ** _Dushyant Smiled Widely._**

 ** _" See you in the evening Purvi , Kavin and Dushyant Ofcourse. " Ishita said._**

 ** _" Tumhara Number Wohi Hai Na? Main Kavin Ke Ghar Ka Address text kar dungi. " Purvi Smiled._**

 ** _" Sure. Wohi Number Hai. Text kar dena. Main Tumhe Apna Address Bhi Bata Dungi. " Ishita said._**

 ** _Purvi smiled and Ishita started to walk towards other direction._**

 ** _" Suno Miss. Akadu...Apna Number toh Deti Jao.." Dushyant Called Out._**

 ** _" Nahi Milega itni Jaldi Mr. Khadus..Try Karlo Aur 2 -3 baar! Shayad Mil Jaaye. " Ishita replied._**

 ** _Soon Ishita Disappeared in the rush and Dushyant also sat back in the car and they drove away._**

 ** _' Ab Toh Tumhe Karib Se Janana Hi Hoga Ishita , Number Bhi Le Lunga Aur Pick Karne Bhi Aaunga. Shayad Iss Stranger se Strange Connection Ho Chuka Hai Tumhara..'_**

 ** _Dushyant Thought While Glancing out of the window._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done With The Chapter Guys , Tell Me How Was it?_**

 ** _Next Updates : Citylights , Tu Hai Ke Nahi_**

 ** _Can I Have Your 1 Min Please? :_** ** _  
_**

 ** _Well Not Usual Of Me That At The End Of Chapter , I Would Stop You Guys and Ask For A Min. Of Yours. But Today I Got To Know Something Really Well , Which Kinda Hurted Me. And I Never Hide Anything From You Guys ; As I Consider You All My Family._**

 ** _You Know Friends , I Got To Know That World Is Full of Fake People , Greedy And Selfish People. On FF , Now a days We See So Many People Who REVIEW ON THEIR OWN STORY AS GUEST TO INCREASE THE NO. OF THEIR REVIEWS , TRAP OTHERS TO SPOIL THEIR IMAGE , WRITE UNECCESSARY FULL OC STORIES , TRY TO COMPETE WITH OTHERS ON THE BASIS OF NO. OF REVIEWS , COPY OTHERS and Many More._**

 ** _Such Stuff Irritates the Living Hell Out Of Me! Especially this Shit When Is Triggered At Me._**

 ** _Can't These People Be A Bit True? A Bit Real? And A Bit Bloody Selfless! I Think They Might Not Be Knowing That There is Something on this Earth Called Satisfaction. I Don't Understand What they get Doing such cheap and lame things. Anyways , God Is Watching Everything and The Almighty Knows How To Deal With Such People._**

 ** _I'm Fortunate Enough To Have A Group Of Real and True Readers Who Believe In Living Real :)_**

 ** _Thank You So Much For Your Precious 1 Min Guys , Feeling Lighter._**

 ** _Keep Smiling!_**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

AN **: Hey Guys! Divyaa Here :) Here With Another Update!**

 **I'm So Sorry For Updating So Late But The Reason is Explained in Tug of War's Update.**

 **Dono Eksath Update Karna Tha Aaj Ke Aaj Therefore Yeh Update Thoda Late Ho Gaya. But Next Time I Promise It Would Be Fast and Long.**

 **An Entire IshYant Update!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _\- - - - That Evening - - - -_**

 ** _" Dude , Where The Hell Are You? " Kavin Asked._**

 ** _" I'm Coming Bro , I'm Almost On My Way to Ishita's Place. Usko Leke Phir Aata Hu. " Dushyant answered through the Bluetooth._**

 ** _" Purvi ne Diya Address? " Kavin Asked With A Grin._**

 ** _" Haan Ofcourse. Chal Ab Tu rakh Main Aata Hu. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Okay. Come Soon Dude , We're Waiting.." Kavin Smiled._**

 ** _He Disconnected The Call And Drove Straight Towards Ishita's Home. He Stopped The Car in front Of Her Place And Honked Twice._**

 ** _Soon Ishita Came Out Of The House Looking Really Gorgeous. She Smiled Looking At Dushyant As He Was Standing Across His Car._**

 ** _She Walked Towards Him._**

 ** _" Oh , So You're Here.." Ishita said._**

 ** _" Ofcourse.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Mujhe Laga Hi Tha Ke Tum Aaoge.." Ishita grinned._**

 ** _" Laga Hi Toh Ab Baith Bhi Jao Car Mein Ms. Akdu. " Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Flirt Kar Rahe Ho? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Woh Toh Tum Kar Rahi ho , Mere Saath.." Dushyant winked._**

 ** _" Oh Yeah? " Ishita raised an eye brow._**

 ** _" Yeah. " Dushyant replied._**

 ** _" Chalo We're Getting Late. " Ishita smiled._**

 ** _" After You.." Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _Both of them sat in the car and Left for Kavin's Place. On the way they had some normal chats and then in no time they were up at Kavin's Place._**

 ** _Dushyant Stopped the Car in Parking Area And Parked it Properly._**

 ** _" Waise Ek Baat Kahu? " Dushyant asked._**

 ** _" Kaho. " Ishita Allowed._**

 ** _" Tum Kisi Bhi Angle Se Corporate Nahi Lagti. " Dushyant Stated._**

 ** _" Corporate Nahi Lagti Matlab? " She Asked._**

 ** _" Matlab I Don't Know , Tumhe Dekh Ke Lagta Nahi Ke Tum Corporate Ho.." Dushyant said._**

 ** _" Ek Min. " Ishita said._**

 ** _She Searched Something in Her Bag And Soon Her Hand came out with A Card._**

 ** _" Yeh Mera Card Hai , I Hope Ab Tumhe Koyi Doubt Nahi Hain Mere Corporate Hone Par. "_**

 ** _Ishita Got Down Of the Car And After Taking Few Steps , Her Phone Rang._**

 ** _It Was An Unknown Number._**

 ** _" Hello? " Ishita asked._**

 ** _" Hello , Ms. Akadu.."_**

 ** _Ishita Turned Around To See Dushyant Smiling Holding the card._**

 ** _" Akhir Tumhara Number Le Hi Liya Maine.." Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _" Yeh Cheating Hain.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Cheating Nahi Smartness Is The Word..Aur Ab Jab Apna Number De Hi Diya Hain Toh Ab Mera Bhi Save Kar Lo. " Dushyant Smiled Getting Down From The Car._**

 ** _" Yeah Sure. "_**

 ** _Ishita Nodded And Saved The Number , Dushyant Did The Same._**

 ** _They Walked Inside Kavin's House And Kavin Welcomed Them With This Huge Smile On His Face._**

 ** _" Hey Bro..Hi Ish! Welcome Welcome. " Kavin Smiled._**

 ** _" Hey Kavin , Thanks For Having Me Here.." Ishita Smiled._**

 ** _" Cut The Formalities Dude , Come on Get Inside. " Kavin Smiled._**

 ** _Three Of Them Got Inside The House And Purvi Greeted Them._**

 ** _" Hey Ish! Finally You Here.." Purvi smiled._**

 ** _Kavin's Entire House was filled with Young Lads And Music Was Buzzing All Over._**

 ** _" Chal Mujhe Tujhe Bohot Saare Logo Se Milwana Hai. Boys Please Excuse Us."_**

 ** _Purvi said Taking Ishita Away With Her._**

 ** _" Chal Lets Get A Drink For Ourselves. " Kavin Said._**

 ** _Dushyant Nodded And Went With Kavin Where The Drinks Were Kept._**

 ** _" Guys , Meet Ishita. My Bestiee. " Purvi Introduced Ishita With Everyone._**

 ** _" Hey Look Guys , Who We Have Here. Dushyant! " Kavin and Dushyant's Old Friends Gathered Around them._**

 ** _Kavin And Dushyant Were Busy In Chatting And Having Laughs In Their Friends Whereas Ishita And Purvi Were In Chat With Purvi's Friends._**

 ** _Meanwhile , Ishita Glanced Around The House To Find Dushyant Talking To Some Girls And Really Enjoying The Chat._**

 ** _Due To Some Unknown Reason , She Let Out A Fume Of May Be Anger?_**

 ** _After Some Time , Dushyant Walked Towards Ishita Who Was Standing At A Corner._**

 ** _" Hey, You Enjoying The Party? " Dushyant Asked With A Smile._**

 ** _" Yeh Tumhari Party Hai Kya? I Think No! Its Kavin's Party So Why Are You Behaving Like Host? " Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Woah! Take It Easy Ishita. What Happened? And Anyways , Party Kavin Ki Ho Ya Meri ; Ek Hi Baat Hai. " Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _" Toh Jaao Aur Enjoy Karo Na Apni Unn Girlfriends Ke Saath.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _" Wait Wait Wait...Woh Ladkiya Meri Girlfriends Nahi Thi.." Dushyant Explained._**

 ** _" And I Care For...? " Ishita Asked._**

 ** _" Yeah Fine. But I'm Smelling Jelousy somewhere.." Dushyant Winked._**

 ** _" Listen , I'm Not Bloody Getting Jeolus Okay? " Ishita Frowned._**

 ** _" Did I Take Your Name Ms. Akdu? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _Ishita Shrugged Out On Her Stupidity Whereas Dushyant Just Chuckled._**

 ** _" Whatever.."_**

 ** _Ishita Fumed And Started To Walk Away._**

 ** _" Hey Miss. Akdu , Would You Like To Dance With Me? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" Do Not Even Dare To Call Me Ms. Akdu Again Dushyant , I'll Kill You. " Ishita Warned._**

 ** _" Okay You Can Kill Me , But Before Dying I Would Like To Have A Dance With You. " Dushyant Said Passing His Cutest , No Sorry One Of The Cutest Smile To Her._**

 ** _She Couldn't Help But Smile._**

 ** _" Some Flirt Would Not Harm Me , Yeah? " Dushyant Grinned._**

 ** _" You Chicks! No Doubt Why So Many Girls Are Interested In You.." Ishita Winked._**

 ** _" Sab Ki Chodo Tum Batao , Dance Karogi Mere Saath? Limited Offer Hain Madam , Soch Lo. " Dushyant Said._**

 ** _" Hahaha. Yeah Lets Go! " Ishita Smiled._**

 ** _Both Of Them Went On The Dance Floor And their feet Started To Move and Groove Automatically To The Music._**

 ** _" May I? " Dushyant Asked Asking For Her Hand._**

 ** _" Sure. " Ishita Kept Her Hand In His._**

 ** _He Took Her Hand And She Kept Her Palm On His Shoulder._**

 ** _Both Of Them Were Complimenting Each Other Outstandingly._**

 ** _" You Enjoying? " Dushyant Asked._**

 ** _" Yes I Am. You're Fun To Be With. " Ishita Said._**

 ** _" That Means You Enjoy My Company Yeah? " Dushyant Smiled._**

 ** _" Yes You Can Say So.." Ishita Said._**

 ** _He Twirled Her A Couple Of Times , And Appearently While Pulling Her In She Lost Her Pace And Landed inches Apart From His Face._**

 ** _Both Were Just Inches Apart Completely Lost In Each Others Eyes._**

 ** _Ishita Holding His Shoulder Really Tight And Dushyant Holding Her Tight._**

 ** _Both of them Felt Something Peeping Its Head Up Inside Them._**

 ** _May Be The Forbidden Infatuation?_**

 ** _Both Of Them Stood Lost In Each Other , DJ Played The Track ' Bol Do Na Zara ' From Azhar._**

 ** _Dushyant Slowly Whispered In Her Ears._**

 ** _" Bol Do Na Zara , Dil Mein Jo Hain Chipa ..Main Kisi Se Kahunga Nahi. "_**

 ** _Ishita Froze At Her Place._**

 ** _She Again Did Not Know What To Say and After A Moment Dushyant Again Bursted Out in Laughter._**

 ** _" Urgghh! You ! " Ishita Exclaimed._**

 ** _Realising That Dushyant Again Was Kidding With Her. But This Time She Wasn't Even Going To Spare Him Too._**

 ** _She Ran After Him And He Ran For His Own Rescue. They Reached Towards KaVi and KaVi Too Joined them In Their Fun Chase._**

 ** _After Some Time Four Of Them Bursted Out In Laughing._**

 ** _" Lets Have Fun Guys! Yeh Shaam Hum Chaaro Ki Dosti Ke Naam! " Kavin Exclaimed._**

 ** _Four Of Them Went On The Dance Floor And Danced Togather._**

 ** _Well , Situations Have Already Started To Turn Between Dushyant And Ishita. As The Infatuation Has Peeped Its Head Up Again. But This Time The Outcome Would Be Different for Both Of Them._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Done With This One Guys , I Know it Was Short. But Sab Updates Deni Hai So Please Sambhal Lo. Next Update Pakka Lamba Hoga._**

 ** _Next Updates : Tu Hai Ke Nahi and Citylights._**

 ** _Keep Smiling._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 ** _\- Divyaa26 :)_**


End file.
